Pokemon XD Chronicles: Tempest storm
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: I suggest you read XD Chronicles: Colosseum and XD Chronicles: Gale of darkness to understand what is happening here. And probably Future.
1. Prolouge

Pokemon XD Chronicles: Tempest Storm

_**Final book in the Pokemon XD chronicles trilogy**_

_**I do not own Pokemon, Kellyn, Pokemon hunter J, Solana, or the characters from Gale of Darkness. Tora, Dark, Eureka, Odd, Cou, Mushra, Ueki, Yasashii, Ai, Hiruko, and the Cipher Peons are mine. Zook, Exol, and Naps don't belong to me. The songs and Naruto also **__**don't **__**belong to me.**_

Prologue

"They'll see…" A voice growled, as mechanical noises were heard in stagnant darkness. "…That no matter how many times we're knocked down, we will rise up with an even stronger boss and XD Pokemon. Isn't that right, my wonderful XD002?"

A pair of shining white eyes appeared in the darkness as a snarl was heard.

_Yes, Master._

A sadistic laugh echoed in the deep darkness.


	2. Return of the Azure sky!

Ch. 1- Return of the Azure sky

**Yeah, so I'm deciding to update this. But I won't change anything. I'll just make it easier to read. R and R, please.**

* * *

"Wake up! Wakey wakey, To-kun!"

A 13-year-old boy flipped over in his bed and placed a pillow over his head.

"Come onnn!" A girl of 13 started to shake the boy, trying to wake him. She had blue hair with two small buns near the side of her head, sparkling blue eyes, dark blue shorts that went down to her knees, and a light pink short-sleeved shirt. "Toooraaa! You have to wake up! Guess what day it is!"

"Um…New Year's?"

"No!"

"Let me sleep in day?"

"Nope."

"Bug Tora day?"

"No! But that's in a week! Come on! You couldn't have forgotten! It's the day Big Brother's music video from Sinnoh comes on! Get up! We're gonna miss it!"

Four creatures came up to the girl's side. Two had blue tipped ears, black eyes, a flat, minus-shaped tail, and a minus sign voided in the middle of blue sacs on their cheeks. One of the creatures had a 3 inch vertical scar over its right eye and a vertical scar the same length over its left ear.

The other two creatures had red tipped ears, black eyes, a flat, plus-shaped tail, and a plus sign voided in the middle of red sacs on their cheeks. One of the creatures also had a 3 inch vertical scar over its left eye and a vertical scar the same length over its right ear.

"Mimi!" One of the Minun said, hopping on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, Mimi."

"Pla!" One of the Plusle also hopped on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, Pluplu."

The scarred Plusle and Minun looked at each other, then at the girl.

"Hey, Thunder." The girl patted the Minun, then the Plusle. "Hey, Lightning."

"Pla!"

"Mi!"

"Can you two help get Tora up for me? Use thunder, both of you! Mimi, Pluplu, help out!"

"Mi!"

"Pla!"

Both Plusle and Minun shot a powerful electrical charge at the sleeping boy, who hopped up upon being shocked.

"Okay, Jovi! I'm up! I'm up!"

Jovi smiled as Mimi and Pluplu landed on her shoulder.

Tora yawned. Tora was 5'7", only 3 inches taller than Jovi. Tora had spiky dark orange hair with two horizontal brown stripes on the back of his head, black eyes, bifurcated ears that were brown on the outside and yellow on the insides with a distinctive curl at the bottom-most point, a thin, long black tail ending in a yellow, lightning bolt shape, and red shorts. "All right…might as well get dressed since I'm up. I'll meet you in the lounge room, Jovi, in five minutes."

Jovi grinned and bounded out of the room, leaving Thunder and Lightning.

Tora sighed. "What am I gonna do with her?"

"Mi…"

"Pla…"

"I wonder how Dark put up with her." Tora stood up, stretching, his tail waving slowly. "All right. Might as well do what I said I was gonna do."

* * *

"Tora!" Jovi looked behind her as Tora came into a room filled with several people.

Tora now wore blue jeans, black shoes, a green jacket cut at the elbows over a dark blue shirt with blue, white, and red in the shape of a target, and a black choker necklace around his neck. His lightning bolt shaped scar shown on his right cheek. He wore black gloves with yellow rectangles in the middle and yellow wristbands. The gloves were fingerless.

"It's on! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay." Tora walked up to Jovi and stood by her. She intently watched the large TV in front of her as a thin boy of 20 came on. He had spiky flame-colored hair, gentle but fierce black eyes, a black headband with zigzagging red marks, a thin open short-sleeved coat the reached to 2 inches above his heels, black shorts, sandals and knuckle protector gloves. A Charizard necklace hung around his neck. Charizard was a tall, orange dragon-like creature with its most notable feature being the large open wings and the flame burning at the end of its tail.

"This time, this place," Dark sang softly. "Misused, mistakes…"

"You know that's a week old." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Dark leaning against the nearby sliding door.

"Big brother!" Jovi cried, running up to him and tackling him in a hug.

"Hey, Jovi. It's been a long time."

"How are you?" A man asked, as he and a woman walked up to Dark. The man was called Prof. Krane and he was the director of the HQ lab. He had spiky brown hair, closed eyes behind a pair of glasses, dark brown pants, and a green shirt that had a white lab coat over it.

The woman was Lily, Dark and Jovi's mother the same age as Krane, which was 45. She had light brown hair in a large bun, green eyes, and a pink dress.

"I'm fine." Dark smiled. "Cou, Odd, and Mushra decided to stay in Sinnoh. I also heard that Ueki, Ai, and Yasashii were there as well. Cou wanted to study the new Pokemon, while Mushra wanted to practice against strong Pokemon. Don't know why Odd stayed."

"Dark!"

Dark turned slightly as a girl hugged him.

"Eureka."

Eureka had long, light blue hair, purple eyes, a large tie-dye shirt, and baggy, dark blue shorts.

"I missed you, Dark!" Eureka said, giving Dark a pouting look. "Why couldn't I come?"

"Sorry." Dark smiled. "They wouldn't allow me to bring a girl."

Tora walked up to the 5'11" Dark.

"Hey, Tora. Still practicing I hope."

Tora nodded.

"Big brother!" Jovi whined, tugging on Dark's arm. "I wanna go for a flight! Please!"

"Later. Let me settle in. I've been gone for 5 years."

"Aww!"

"Wanna watch me practice?" Tora suddenly asked. "Your Pluplu and Mimi can battle my Thunder and Lightning!"

"You know it won't be fair." Jovi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Since they both know volt tackle."

"Well…then…how about me battling against them?"

"All right…" Jovi sighed. "Maybe Pluplu and Mimi can learn something."

Dark watched as Tora walked past him with Thunder and Lightning on his shoulders and started to walk beside Jovi, who had Mimi and Pluplu on her shoulders.

"Umbre!"

A black, dog-like Pokemon trotted after Jovi and Tora, red eyes interested, the yellow ovals on its forehead, hips, ears, and tail glowing.

"He sure has changed hasn't he…?" Dark asked, as he and Eureka followed as well. "Since that rainy day I found him six years ago."

"He sure has." Eureka answered. "He's not as shy as he used to be."

* * *

_A 14-year-old Dark ran through the rain, panting, carrying a seven year old Tora and Thunder and Lightning. He burst into a slick, shiny building and headed to a room on his left._

_"Prof. Krane!"_

_Krane and a blue haired worker named Aidan looked up from a piece of paper that they had been poring over for the last five hours._

_"I found this Raichu Pokema being attacked by a wild Zangoose! He's got a deep scratch on his right cheek and his Plusle and Minun both have scars over their opposite eyes and ears!"_

_"Put him there." Prof. Krane pointed to a nearby bed. "I'll call Cou!"_

_Dark placed the young Tora on the bed, placing the Plusle and Minun beside him. He then shook off, stretching his Charizard wings as he slipped off his coat, showing four old scars that started at the tip of his left shoulder and went diagonally down to the beginning of his right shoulder. Dark also slipped off his gloves, showing several crisscrossed scars covering his right knuckles, and his sandals, showing a short vertical scar on his left leg near the ankle._

_A curious seven year old Jovi crept up to the bed and peeked over it, her Pluplu and Mimi hopping on the bed and staring at the Plusle and Minun._

_"Big brother?"_

_Dark stopped running a hand through his wet hair to look at Jovi. "Yes, Jovi?"_

_"Who is this…?"_

_"I don't know. I brought him here because he was being attack by a Zangoose."_

_"Oh. Jovi thinks he looks like a Tora!"_

_"Tora? And why is that?"_

_"His hair looks like a tiger's, so he seems like a Tora to Jovi."_

_"Okay, Cou's on his way." Prof. Krane said, walking into Aidan's workroom with Lily beside him. "He said he'd be here soon."_

_"Okay. Thanks, Prof. Krane. I'll go out and wait for him." Dark trotted anxiously out of the room._

* * *

_Dark occasionally shot a flame into the sky, trying to signal Cou. A large, insect-like dragon landed in front of Dark. The Pokemon was a Flygon, a Pokemon with toeless feet, a green body with two dark green antenna, red goggle-like shields covering its yellow eyes, large, diamond shaped wings, a long tail ending in three small, diamond shaped fans. The Flygon shifted form, changing into a 13-year-old 5'2" human with spiky black hair, yellow eyes, red shorts, and a Flygon tail._

_"Hey, Dark."_

_"Come on, Cou, this way!"_

* * *

_"Hmm…" Cou shifted the stethoscope and listened. He sighed and placed the stethoscope around his neck. "His pulse is fine. He's just unconscious. No serious blood loss to either him or his Pokemon. You'll have to change his bandages daily as well as the Pokemon's. Once he wakes up, feed them some Oran berries. And that's about it."_

_"Wow." Prof. Krane said. "He's even better than all the Nurse Joys combined."_

_"A prodigy." Lily chuckled._

_"Well, I like to help in anyway I can."_

_"Yo, Dark!"_

_"Oh, no…" Dark groaned. "It's Mushra."_

_A boy the same age as Dark and Cou who was 5'4" and wearing black shorts, a red sash around his waist, black wristbands around his wrists and ankles, orange hair and orange eyes stalked into the room. "I wanna fight, right here, right now." Mushra growled._

_"Mushra…" Cou said calmly, always the peacemaker. "You'll wake our guest."_

_Mushra glanced at Tora. "So what? Fight, Dark!"_

_"It's raining, Mushra." Dark sighed. "How about we do it when it isn't raining?"_

_"No! Now!"_

_"Mushra, quit it." Cou said firmly. "Stop being an idiot."_

_"I'm not being an idiot, I just want to-"_

_"Mushra!" Dark snapped. "You're waking Tora! Stop it!"_

_Mushra stopped mercilessly tugging on Cou's tail and glanced at Tora again, who was starting to shift._

_"Oh, good, he's waking up." Cou said, trotting out of the room. "I'll go get some Oran berries from the fridge in the lounge."_

_Tora looked around, obviously wondering where he was, as he sat up._

_"Hey, Tora." Dark said in a friendly tone. "I'm Dark. This is my little sister Jovi, my mother Lily, and my three friends, Aidan, Prof. Krane, and Mushra. My other friend, Cou, left for a second."_

_"Umbre!"_

_"Oh, and my Umbreon. How are you feeling?"_

_Tora hopped up, looking around in fear._

_"It's okay." Dark slowly came toward Tora, trying to show he wasn't going to hurt him. "We're all friends here. There's nothing to be afraid of."_

_Obviously not understanding, Tora bolted out of the room, his Plusle and Minun on his shoulders, and headed toward the elevator._

_"After him!" Dark ordered, and everyone chased after Tora._

_Cou stepped off the elevator, humming, holding a small basket of round, blue fruit. "Huh?" He stopped, seeing Tora barreling toward him. "Aaah!"_

_Tora hopped into the elevator and it ascended upward as Dark and the rest stopped in front._

_"He got away…" Jovi said._

_"We'll have to wait until it comes down." Dark sighed. "Hey, has anyone seen Cou? He should be back by now."_

_"Help…"_

_Everyone looked behind themselves to see a trampled Cou and scattered Oran berries._

* * *

_"Okay, me, Jovi, and Mushra will get Tora back." Dark said, after he and Mushra had helped Cou back to Aidan's room. "The rest of you can watch Cou."_

_"Right." Prof. Krane, Lily, and Aidan nodded._

_"All right, let's check upstairs."_

_Dark, Mushra, and Jovi stopped near Adon's room when they saw Adon, Jovi's friend, cowering on his bed._

_"What's wrong, Adon?" Dark asked, as the group walked in._

_"Some weird kid came into my room!" Adon whined. "He hid under my desk!"_

_Dark, Mushra, and Jovi crouched down to see Tora hiding in the corner of Adon's desk._

_"Come on out, it's okay." Dark said. "We won't hurt you."_

_"Come out, you little coward!" Mushra growled, grabbing Tora's arm and started to try and drag him out. "Come out already!"_

_"You're scaring him, Mushra!" Jovi whined._

_"He's going to…" Dark started, before there was an electrical shock and Mushra tipped backward, stunned. "…Shock you."_

_"We won't hurt you." Jovi said, holding out her hand. "We're friends. Right, Mimi? Pluplu?"_

_"Mimi!"_

_"Plapla!"_

_Warily, Tora stretched his hand toward Jovi and she took it, helping him crawl out._

_"See?" Jovi smiled. "Friends."_

_Tora blinked shyly, watching Jovi warily._

* * *

"It took me a year just to teach him flamethrower." Dark sighed, as he, Eureka, Prof. Krane, Jovi, and Lily watched Tora battle Lightning and Thunder. "Then I got that call and had to leave. He mostly sticks around Jovi, but I know he likes to be around me, too."

"That's 'cause you're kind."

"I know. Well…" Dark stood up from his sitting position. "Better see if he hasn't gotten rusty while I've been gone."

"Oh, Dark."

"Hey, Tora!"

Tora, Lightning, and Thunder stopped, looking at Dark as he walked up.

"How about we battle?"

Tora thought about it, then smiled. "Sure! Thunder, Lightning, go join the others."

"Plapla!"

"Mimi!"

"Here." Dark handed Thunder his coat. "Take that with you." Dark faced Tora as Thunder and Lightning headed over to Jovi. "Ready, Tora?"

"Ready."

"Start!"

"Iron tail!" Tora's tail glowed white and he aimed it at Dark.

Dark ducked quickly, then shot at Tora with fast speed. "Quick attack!"

Tora slid his left foot to the right and spun around, dodging Dark's attack, then just as quickly, attacked with iron tail.

Dark suddenly shot up, flying into the sky, avoiding Tora's attack.

"Volt tackle!" Tora ran quickly at a tree, golden electricity surrounding his body. He darted between two trees.

"Wow, look at him go!" Eureka said, as Tora shot at Dark with an even faster speed.

Dark dodged to the left, but Tora immediately turned around, still heading toward Dark.

"Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower!" Tora stopped his attack and countered Dark's in midair.

Dark stopped his attack, flying even higher as Tora landed on the ground. "Overheat!"

Dark shot a powerful stream of fire at Tora.

"Thunder!"

Both attacks collided.

"They're even!" Prof. Krane said. "Amazing!"

"I thought the only one strong enough to take Dark on was Mushra." Lily said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Uh…" Tora's eyes flashed dark purple. He raised his arms above his head, a dark sphere of energy starting to merge between his hands.

"Is that shadow ball?" Lily asked.

"Not any that I've seen." Prof. Krane said.

"…Shadow sphere." Tora said calmly, releasing the sphere at Dark.

"Overheat!"

"It must not have been very strong." Eureka noted, when she was both attacks collide, then explode.

"What was that…?" Dark muttered. "It kind of looked like-"

"Hey, Dark!"

Dark looked down at Eureka, who was waving to him and holding his P-DA.

"You got e-mail!"

"Coming." Dark landed on the ground and headed toward Eureka. "Hey, Tora, let's take a break."

Tora blinked, then looked at Dark. "…Okay!" He trotted up to Dark as Dark read the e-mail on his P-DA.

Dark frowned, closed the P-DA, grabbed his coat from Thunder, and briskly walked into the lab.

"What is it, Dark?" Eureka asked, as everyone followed him. "What's the matter?"

"Someone told me that they heard that Cipher was at it again." Dark growled, grabbing a flame-colored hover board out from under his bed. "I need to get to the Cipher Lab, they said."

"What?"

"Six years. It's taken them six years this time." Dark headed back outside, only Tora, Jovi, Umbreon, and Eureka following him. "Let's go, Umbreon!"

"Umbre!"

Dark got onto his hover board.

"When will you get back?" Eureka asked.

"Soon. Don't worry." Dark smiled. "I'll be back."

"Be careful."

"Got it." Dark pressed a button with his foot near the back of the hover board and it lifted off the ground. "Umbreon, come on!"

"Bre!" Umbreon ran after Dark as he took off. "Umbre!"

_Come back safely, please… _Eureka thought.

* * *

Dark stopped at the Cipher Lab facility and placed his hover board nearby as wisps of sand blew over the ground. He crept toward the main door and entered. He looked around warily as he walked forward, searching for Cipher peons. "Be on your guard, Umbreon."

"Bre."

"Welcome, Snagger Dark." A voice said.

Dark looked above him as a cage dropped down from above.

"And goodbye."

A long purple snake slithered up to the cage and stopped in front of it.

"Ekans!" The snake hissed, rearing up to try and frighten Dark.

"Shadow rush!" The voice ordered.

"Ekans!" The Ekans's body became surrounded in a purple aura as it charged at Dark with fast speed.

"A shadow Pokemon? But why isn't the aura reader-"

"Ek!"

* * *

"I'm bored!" Jovi whined, laying down on the blue bed in her room.

Since Jovi had two beds, one blue and one pink, Tora always slept in her room, unfortunately on the pink bed. Right now, he was curled up on it, trying to go to sleep.

"To-ra! Play with me!"

"Go to bed."

"Sing to me!"

"No."

"Hide-and-seek!"

"Jovi!" Tora sat up and looked at Jovi. "Please go to sleep."

"Pleeaasee, To-ra?" Jovi gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to sing?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why are you so idiotic?"

"Why are you mean?"

"Why are you childish?"

"Why are you mature?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you make me hate you?"

"Why do you make me love you?"

"…What?"

Tora did it now. He had never told Jovi that he liked her or that Thunder, who was male Minun, liked Pluplu, who was a female Plusle, and Lighting, who was a female Plusle, liked Mimi, a male Minun. He wanted to slowly reveal that he liked her, but he totally blew it by saying that.

"…Tora…what…um…why did you say that…?"

Blushing in anger at himself for blurting out his secret and also in embarrassment, Tora just turned over, turning out the light.

"…Tora…?"

The light turned on.

"…Please answer me…"

"…Nothing. Just forget what I said. It…was nothing to concern you. Go to bed."

The light turned out and everything lapsed into an awkward silence.

_I'm such an idiot!_ Tora reprimanded himself. _I should never have said that! Of course she won't return my feelings! We're only friends. …Just friends. I'm so…stupid._

* * *

Tora trudged into the lounge the next morning, tired because he had stayed up all night reprimanding himself.

"Hey, Tora." Eureka said, when she saw him head toward the fridge. "You're up late."

Jovi looked at Tora as Tora looked at Eureka, but he caught a glimpse of Jovi and immediately blushed, then bolted out of the lounge.

"What's his problem?" Eureka asked, confused at what was going on. She looked at Jovi. "Did you two fight or something last night?"

"…No." Jovi blushed, realizing that she and Tora had never been friends and after this, they never would.

"Ohh! Did you two confess your love to each other?"

"Heck no! What gave you that idea?"

"You're blushing. Don't worry. I know just what to do."

"…Huh?"

"Give him a rose."

"No way! Only the boys do that!"

"What about you two?" Eureka looked down at Mimi and Pluplu, who were eating. "Did you two confess?"

Mimi and Pluplu sighed, shaking their heads.

"Mi."

"Pla."

"Hey, Mimi, give Lightning a rose. Also, prompt Lightning to give Thunder a rose to give to Pluplu."

"You mean…?" Jovi asked.

"Yep." Eureka nodded. "Your Mimi likes Lightning and Pluplu likes Thunder. And vise versa."

"Lai!"

Eureka and Jovi looked at Tora ran in with Thunder and Lightning on his shoulders.

"I just saw Dark!" Tora panted. "He looks injured! So does Umbreon! Hurry up! Come on already!"

Eureka and Jovi looked at each other as Tora ran out, then followed after him as he exited the HQ lab.

* * *

"Dark!" Eureka cried, seeing Dark slowly heading toward them, using his hover board as support as Umbreon limped beside him. "Oh my god, Dark!" Eureka ran up to him and quickly caught him as he dropped his hover board.

"What happened, Big Brother?" Jovi asked, as Tora took Dark's other side.

"Cipher…" Dark said weakly. "Ambush…"

"Dark!" Eureka cried.

"Let's get him inside…" Tora said, and together they both headed back to the HQ lab, Jovi helping Umbreon.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Cou carefully ran his hand along Dark's right arm. "Well, this arm's fractured. The snag machine seems okay. The aura reader, unfortunately, is broken." Cou felt Dark's ribs, then his legs. "Well, he's also got two broken ribs…and a fractured left leg. Otherwise, he's fine."

"Thank goodness…" Lily sighed, as Cou removed the snag machine and aura reader. "What about Umbreon?"

"All Umbreon's got is a broken right front leg." Cou smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's good."

"Poor Dark…" Eureka said, crouching by Dark's bed. "They knew he was coming."

"Then whoever sent him that e-mail?" Tora asked.

"Yeah. It was probably one sent by Cipher."

"But how'd they know his P-DA number?"

"Who knows."

"Actually, I was the one who sent it." A voice said, and everyone looked to see a male with brown hair and blue eyes, that could have also been argued that they were green, standing near the door of Aidan's room. "But I'm not with Cipher."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Yeah, I know a lot have read this, but I'm updating it so it will be easier to read. ^_^ Hope you enjoy anyway. And R and R, please.**


	3. Appearance! Pokemon Ranger!

Ch.2- Appearance! Pokemon ranger?

**All right, second chapter. R and R, please.**

* * *

"Who are you…?" Tora asked.

"Kellyn." The 13-year-old boy said. "I'm a top Pokemon ranger. This Vatonage styler proves it."

Kellyn wore black shorts with a 3 inch yellow seam at the end and a red jacket with the sleeves cut to the elbows and a 2 inch white seam at the end, gloves, a red contraption on his right wrist with a gray disk at the end.

"Ooh! A Pokemon ranger!" Jovi said excitedly, trotting up the Kellyn. "Can I touch your styler?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Ooh." Jovi touched the Vatonage styler, then grabbed Kellyn's wrist and moved it this way and that, studying the styler from different angles. "Pretty!"

"Why are you here?" Prof. Krane asked. "Pokemon rangers never come to Orre."

"I'm on a mission, which is to protect Tora from Cipher and Pokemon hunter J. Headquarters fears that Tora may somehow be related to the new shadow Pokemon that are said to have appeared here again."

"Can't capture…" Dark said tiredly.

"Are you awake, Dark?" Eureka asked, looking at him as Dark opened his eyes.

"Aura reader broken…didn't work…shadow Pokemon…but didn't activate. If aura reader not respond, then I can't snag."

"The aura reader didn't work?" Prof. Krane asked. "Was it a malfunction?"

Dark shook his head. "Unable to tell. Aura reader useless."

"Ekans…"

Everyone looked at Tora, who had his eyes closed.

"You were attacked…" Tora opened his eyes, a faint purple tint to them. "…By an Ekans. The move was shadow rush. The owner of the shadow Ekans is…Purpsix, one of the hexagon brothers at the Cipher Lab that you fought six years ago when you were 13. No other data available."

"…Tora…?" Jovi asked.

Tora closed his eyes again, then opened them. "What…?" Tora looked at Jovi. "Yes, Jovi? What do you want?"

"How did you know all that?"

"How did I know all what?"

"About the shadow Ekans."

"What shadow Ekans?" Tora smiled. "Are you pulling my tail or something? I've never heard of a shadow Ekans."

Everyone looked at each other, confused at Tora's reaction.

"Tora." Kellyn said. "May you leave, please? I need to discuss something privately with everyone."

"Sure." Tora walked out of Aidan's room with Thunder and Lightning on his shoulders. "I'll be outside."

"So what is it?" Dark asked. "Why did Tora say that stuff and then not remember what he said?"

"Well, we did research on Cipher's projects." Kellyn sighed, then looked at Dark, Lily, Jovi, Prof. Krane, Cou, Umbreon, Pluplu, Mimi, Aidan, and Eureka seriously. "Well…we believe that Cipher has an XD002 and that Tora is Cipher's experiment."

"What?" Everyone asked, shocked.

"It is believed that XD002 is not a stable, unpurifyable shadow Pokemon. We have no clue, unfortunately, as to what Pokemon it is. Tora is a, as some would probably say, particularly the new leader of Cipher, bioweapon."

"…A bioweapon…?" Prof. Krane asked. "How so?"

"Tora is somehow able to help XD002 become a stable, unpurifyable shadow Pokemon. What we don't know is how."

"By unstable…" Dark said. "What do you mean?"

"Unstable means that XD002 occasionally switches from being a shadow Pokemon to going back to its original state. Unlike when you fought XD001, who was stable and yet still purify able by purifying all your shadow Pokemon and then maxing out the purify chamber and then dealing with XD001, XD002 seems to have some state of mind where he can't be stable, because XD002 doesn't want to be a shadow Pokemon. It is also apparent that Tora is filled with the knowledge of all the shadow Pokemon made by Cipher this time, what Dark did 6 years ago, and possibly…who the leader is."

"I already have a good guess." Dark sighed. "I believe it's Ardos, but I'm not entirely certain."

"It also seems that if something triggers a little part of Tora's memory, as you just saw, he seems to have forgotten what happened afterward. …And, we believe, something else."

"Hey!" Jovi said suddenly. "He was trying to avoid me all day, but after he did that weird trance thing, he was totally nice to me! Like he had forgotten that he had said that he…like me last night." Jovi looked down, blushing as she realized how she felt about Tora's forgotten confession.

"Yes." Kellyn nodded. "We also believe that Tora, if he meets up with a shadow Pokemon or even senses one, is able to-" Kellyn stopped when his styler beeped. He flipped open the top half. "Kellyn here."

"Haven't you even been paying attention, Kellyn?" A female with blue hair that was spiked up in the back, red eyes, a red headband and a ranger uniform asked. "My sensors indicate that your mission target just disappeared from where you're at!"

"Are you sure, Solana?"

"Yes! Of course I am!"

"Hey, where's the snag machine?" Dark asked, and everyone looked at the table where the broken aura reader was.

"It was just there a minute ago!" Cou said.

"I've got to go!" Kellyn said hastily, closing his styler. "I've got to find Tora!"

"Where are you going, Kellyn?" Dark asked.

Kellyn stopped at the front of the HQ lab's sliding door. "The most simplest of places! Cipher lab!"

"Why did Tora leave…?" Jovi asked curiously.

"That's why he went outside willingly." Dark muttered.

"What is it?" Lily asked. "Do you know why Tora left, Dark?"

"He wants…to get revenge on Cipher…for injuring me."

* * *

Tora entered the silent Cipher lab, Dark's hover board left outside near the door.

"Send out your shadow Pokemon." Tora said, his black eyes tainted purple. "I will drain them of their shadow energy and capture them. I have no use to battle normal Pokemon. Send out the shadows."

"What a crazy kid." A voice said, as six people appeared.

"Yeah. What did he say about taking on these shadow Pokemon?"

"You are the hexagon brothers…" Tora said, staring calmly at the six differently dressed males. "From left to right. Resix, wearing a red Cipher suit. Your specialty is fire type Pokemon. You have a shadow Charmander. Second is Blusix with a shadow Squirtle. You specialize in water types. You have a blue Cipher suit. Third, the brown Cipher suit, Browsix. You specialize in ground types and your shadow Pokemon is a Sandshrew. Fourth is Yellosix, who specializes in electric type Pokemon, in the yellow Cipher suit. Your shadow Pokemon is Pikachu. Fifth is Greesix, in the green Cipher suit, who specializes in grass type Pokemon. You have a Bulbasaur as your shadow Pokemon. And finally, Purpsix, the one in the purple suit, who specializes in poison type Pokemon. You have the shadow Ekans. There are also 6 Cipher peons behind me, hoping to surprise me. They're names and shadow Pokemon are Goros with a shadow Abra, Shima with a shadow Machop, Leaf with a shadow Krabby, Fons with a shadow Tyrogue, Rallen with a shadow Goldeen, Ciela with a shadow Staryu, Bartor with a shadow Magby, and Dixon with a shadow Smoochum. No other data available."

"He's smart." Resix growled. "Who are you, kid?"

"Tora, experiment 1D078, helper of XD002."

"Who cares?" Blusix asked. "Send out all Pokemon to surround the brat!"

"Your chance of winning against me is…0.0001%." Tora said as the 12 peons sent out their shadow Pokemon, which surrounded Tora, growling.

"Char!" Charmander was a bipedal, lizard-like creature with a flame at the tip of its tail.

"Squirt!" Squirtle was a small turtle-like creature with a hard shell on its back.

"Sand!" Sandshrew was a small, light brown shrew-like creature with hard skin.

"Pika!" Pikachu was yellow, with red cheeks, black tipped ears, brown eyes, and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. Two horizontal brown stripes were on its back.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur looked like an insect-like creature with some dinosaur features and a dark green bulb on its back.

"Ekans!"

"Abra." Abra was a small, humanoid-like creature with a long tail.

"Ma!" Machop was a blue, small, humanoid-like creature with tiny muscles and a tail.

"Kr kr." Krabby looked like a crab with sharp pincers.

"Ty." Tyrogue looked like a small, but vicious, fighter.

"Goldeen gold." Goldeen was a beautiful fish with graceful, ruffled fins and a small horn in the middle of its forehead.

"Star!" Staryu was a brown star-shaped Pokemon with a red jewel in the middle of its body.

"Mag!" Magby was a small, fire type Pokemon that was the pre-evolved form of Magmar.

"Smooch!" Smoochum was a cute, small, humanoid-like creature that was the pre-evolved form of Jynx.

"Someone is coming." Tora looked behind him as Kellyn ran in.

"Tora!"

"Who are you? You are not listed in my database. Therefore…you must be a foe. I will deal with you later." Tora looked ahead of him. "For now, these shadow Pokemon are my priority."

"Tora, stop it!" Kellyn cried. "Don't give into the darkness!"

"I do not know of the darkness. I will destroy you if you don't silence yourself."

"Attack him!" Resix ordered.

"Char!" Charmander charged at Tora, using shadow rush. Tora simply moved to the side and grabbed Charmander by the back of the neck. Charmander yelped as a shadowy aura surrounded him and flowed towards Tora's hand.

"Kellyn here." Kellyn opened his styler as Tora dropped Charmander and snagged him with a snag ball.

"Have you found him?" Solana asked.

"Look at this." Kellyn shifted his styler so Solana could see what was happening.

Tora dodged the Sandshrew and once again caught the Pokemon, after draining the energy.

"What is he doing?" Solana asked.

"Apparently draining the shadow Pokemon."

"What do you mean by 'draining'?"

"Literally purifying them and taking the shadow energy into his own body."

"Why, though?"

"Probably to help XD002 become more powerful."

"Then stop him!"

"I can't. He's almost done and he said he was going to kill me. I'd better go so I'm on my guard."

"Be careful."

"…I know." Kellyn closed his styler, watching as Tora dropped Ekans, the last shadow Pokemon, and snagged it.

Tora looked at the 12 snag balls as they disappeared, then looked up at Kellyn. "You are next."

Tora started to walk toward Kellyn, who backed up. "Do not try to run. Your chance of living is…0.1%."

"You wouldn't kill someone as defenseless as me, now would you?" Kellyn asked, as his back hit the wall.

"I am compromised to never show mercy to enemies. The odds are stacked against you. What are you going to do?" Tora's tail snaked around Kellyn's neck and tightened.

"Tora!"

Tora looked at the right, seeing Jovi standing at the entrance to the Cipher Lab. "Who are you?"

"You idiot!" Jovi stalked up to Tora. "Everyone's worried about you! And Dark is ticked off! We have to go home right now!"

"…Dark…?" Tora's tail loosened its grip around Kellyn.

"My big brother! I don't care what they say about you! You're not a monster or a demon!"

"Dem…on…"

_You are the demon! _A voice echoed in Tora's mind. _They are the prey! The demon hunts the prey! Now go play Demon Tag!_

"Come on!" Jovi grabbed Tora's hand, dragging him to the door.

"What…are you doing…?"

"Taking you home! Come on, Kellyn, you too!"

Kellyn watched Tora and Jovi. _…Could she be… _He thought, as Tora suddenly smiled at Jovi, obviously back to his old self. _…The only one who can tame him?

* * *

_

"There you are!" Lily cried, standing up from her chair at the side of Dark's bed as Kellyn, Tora, and Jovi entered Aidan's room.

"I brought him home." Jovi smiled.

"Tora…" Dark growled, slowly getting out of Aidan's bed and heading toward Tora.

"You shouldn't-" Lily started.

"Idiot!" Dark struck Tora with his uninjured hand, startling everyone. "You can't go it alone! I don't care if you caught those shadow Pokemon! Next time, wait until I come or Cou! Don't you dare…betray us like that again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tora said simply. "What shadow Pokemon?"

"Don't lie! I know you went to the Cipher Lab to get revenge on the person who attacked me! Stop playing dumb!"

"But…I seriously don't understand what you're talking about."

"Maybe I didn't punch you hard enough."

"Stop it, Dark!" Lily held Dark back from behind, while Kellyn got him in the front as Dark angrily tried to get at Tora.

"I'm leaving." Tora left Aidan's room, heading to the elevator.

"You're still injured." Lily sighed, as she and Kellyn managed to get Dark back into bed.

"I don't care. I need to teach him a lesson." Dark looked away, pouting.

Lily smiled, chuckling.

"Dark, Lily." Kellyn said, as Jovi headed after Tora. "I need to report to you what I experienced at the Cipher lab."

* * *

Tora lay on his side, watching the TV in the lounge, alone.

"Huh…?"

Jovi stepped in front of Tora.

"I can't see. Move."

Jovi held up a small, yellow bell.

"…What is that?"

"I read a story that if you see a bad cat, tie a bell around its neck, then you'll always know where it is." Jovi stepped closer to Tora.

"What are you doing?"

"Put it on!"

"No way!"

"Now!"

"Heck no!" Tora pushed the bell away as Jovi tried to clip it onto the necklace around his neck. Finally, he got it out of her hands and threw it into the nearby sink. "I'm not putting on that stupid trinket."

Jovi sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

"…Uh?"

"I was stupid for liking you back and thinking you had changed!" Jovi cried, running out of the room.

"Uh, Jovi, wait-" Tora sighed when Jovi disappeared, then looked at the sink.

* * *

"Mimi…"

"Pla…"

Mimi and Pluplu stood by Jovi's head, who had her face in a pillow, crying. Jovi lifted her head slightly when she heard a tinkling sound. She looked at the entrance to her room to see Tora, who was standing there awkwardly, obviously wondering what to say.

"Go away, jerk!"

"Look, Jovi, I have the bell on. See?" Tora pointed to his neck where the yellow bell was attached to the middle. He touched the bell, making it tinkle, just to prove it.

"…I don't care anymore." Jovi sniffled, looking away from Tora.

"Aw, come on, Jovi, I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted!" Jovi heard Tora sigh and heard his footsteps as he walked closer to her. "Haven't I told you to leave?"

"I wanna show you something that I haven't shown to anyone else."

"…What is it?"

"You have to come with me."

"No. I'm not following you."

"All right. I'll have to do it the hard way."

"What hard…way?"

Tora suddenly picked Jovi up, startling her, and placed her over his left shoulder.

"What are you doing? !" Jovi started to hit Tora's back as he walked out of the room, Mimi, Pluplu, Lightning, and Thunder following. "Help! Kidnapper!"

* * *

"…So that's what you saw?" Dark asked, after Kellyn had explained what had happened at the Cipher lab.

"Yes. Dark, have you taught Tora to use the snag machine?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well…" Kellyn looked at the snag machine, which was on a nearby table. "He knew how to use it efficiently."

"So…that move you saw…" Prof. Krane said, everyone ignoring Jovi's protests as Tora walked past and headed outside. "What was it?"

"I believe it was a move called shadow drain, which drains an opponents energy and adds it to its own energy, but as I said before, it was like he completely purified them. And, not only that, he purified all 12 shadow Pokemon in a matter of minutes."

"This is…trouble."

"Kellyn…" Dark said, looking seriously at the ranger. "Did they use any other Pokemon?"

"No. Only shadows."

Dark looked away thoughtfully. "…But why? If they had called normal Pokemon to help the Shadows, they would have easily won. And yet they didn't. It was like they…"

"…Didn't want to use them." Kellyn suggested.

"Or…they didn't have any others. All the peons only have shadow Pokemon this time. But why?"

Kellyn thought about it, then gasped. "Maybe the boss _wants _Tora to purify the Pokemon that way!"

"What do you mean…?"

"Tora could be storing the shadow Pokemon energy that he drains in his body. And when all that energy from all the shadows is done, he'll be able to make XD002 a stable, unpurifyable shadow Pokemon! It's all part of the boss's plan!"

"But we don't know how to stop Tora from doing that to every shadow Pokemon he meets."

"Yes. I am also worried about that, as well."

* * *

Tora placed Jovi on the ground.

"Jerk!" Jovi gave a sharp kick to Tora's shin.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Where'd you bring me?"

"Just turn around!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Tora forcefully turned Jovi around. "Now look!"

Jovi looked away, closing her eyes.

Tora sighed. "…Please?"

Jovi made a distrusting noise, then looked ahead of her. "Wow!" Jovi saw a large field of red roses in front of her. "It's so beautiful!"

"Well…um…I couldn't find the roses that Dark had, so I chose the next best thing. I've taken care of them for two years. Do you…like them…?"

"Like them? I love them! They're so pretty! …Hey, where'd Thunder and Mimi go?"

Tora looked around. "Oh…I don't know."

"…Hm?" Jovi looked down to see Thunder and Mimi.

"Mi." Thunder held up a rose for Jovi and, not understanding, she took it.

"They probably ran into the field." Tora shrugged, looking back at Jovi. "They'll come back…hey, is that for me?"

"Uh?"

Tora took the rose from Jovi and sniffed it as Jovi looked down to see Mimi handing a rose to Lightning and Thunder handing a rose to Pluplu.

"Wow…I didn't know they smelled so good." Tora sighed. "I thought they'd die within a week, but I guess I was wrong."

Jovi looked over the field. _A monster wouldn't do something as beautiful as this. _She thought. _I think they're wrong about Tora._

"Thanks for the rose."

Jovi looked at Tora, who was watching her, smiling.

"You may come here whenever you want. Just don't tell anyone else."

"…Okay. Hey, um…Tora?"

"Yes?"

"While I still have a little courage…can I ask something of you?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well…can you…um…kiss me?" Jovi waited for Tora's answer, remembering that he had forgotten ever telling her his feelings and thinking Tora had entirely forgotten that he loved her.

"Heh heh."

"…Uh?"

Tora started to laugh, startling Jovi.

"What are you laughing for?"

"I'm sorry…you were j-just so serious…that…I couldn't help myself." Tora chuckled. "Sorry…I shouldn't laugh when you're telling me how you feel." Tora looked down at his and Jovi's Pokemon. "Well, look at that."

Jovi glanced down to see Lightning kissing Mimi and Pluplu kissing Thunder. "…Um…well, yes, I guess that's a…shock."

Tora chuckled.

"What'd I do this time?" Jovi looked at Tora angrily.

"You do know you made a pun, don't you?"

Jovi blushed in embarrassment and anger at Tora. "Why you-"

Tora suddenly leaned forward, then leaned back. "Hmm. Too far."

"…Uh?"

"You're too far. I can't kiss you."

"Hm?"

Tora took a step forward, leaning toward Jovi quickly, and kissed her. "There." Tora stepped back, smiling.

Jovi blushed again, putting a hand to her mouth. "…What was that for?"

"You said you wanted me to kiss you. Was that unsatisfactory?" Tora cocked his head slightly, looking at her curiously.

Jovi giggled.

"…Huh?"

"Sorry. It's just that…that was my first kiss. I'm a little giddy."

"Well, while you're still feeling giddy, let's head home before everyone wonders where we went. Thunder, Lightning, come on."

"Mi!"

"Pla!"

Thunder and Lightning jumped on Tora's shoulders, while Pluplu and Mimi hopped on Jovi's shoulders.

Tora watched Jovi as she skipped beside him happily. "Jovi, you'd better watch where you're skipping, or you'll run into-"

"Ow!"

"…That tree."

Jovi shook her head, putting a hand over her nose. "That hurt."

Tora chuckled. "You are so clumsy."

"I am not!"

"You are so."

"Am not!"

"Okay, then, you aren't." Tora smiled, gently taking Jovi's hand.

Okay. So he wasn't a total jerk. Jovi had to admit. He was sometimes, though. But he was her jerk.

* * *

"He has been completely tainted!" A male snapped. "Master, allow us to bring him back before he completely goes over the edge!"

"Zook, calm yourself." A second voice said calmly.

"Shut up, Exol! Master, please give the word!"

"Zook." An icy voice sighed. "Please be calm. You, Exol, and Naps may retrieve experiment 1D078 from Dark Fang tomorrow. While you're at it, send a few dozen peons to Agate village to eradicate the relic stone. As they protect Tora and their precious purify chamber, they won't be able to stop the destruction of the relic stone."

"But can't Tora purify the shadow Pokemon himself?" Exol asked.

"Technically, yes. But not if he doesn't go into that trance. So, make sure he doesn't. We will be killing two birds with one stone."

"But what if he does go into that state, master?"

"Allow him. Just make sure he doesn't touch your Pokemon."

* * *

**Nom. :v R and R, please.**


	4. Attack! Killing two birds with one stone

Ch. 3- Attack! Killing two birds with one stone!

**Wow. Yeah, I'm still doing this. :3**

* * *

Jovi happily skipped into the lounge to grab something to eat.

"Something up, Jovi?" Eureka asked, looking at Jovi as she closed the fridge with an apple in her hand.

"Huh?" Jovi glanced at Eureka as she sat beside her at on of the several small, round tables in the room. "Why do you ask?"

"You're incredibly happy." Eureka smiled. "And you're blushing."

"I am? I hadn't noticed."

"So?"

"So…what?"

"Did something happen between you and Tora?"

"Well…"

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"Mmm…okay! Tora kissed me!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Good for you!"

Jovi nodded excitedly.

"Hold it! Was it on the cheek? Or the lips?"

"I'm not tell-ing."

"Ooh! Then it was on the lips! You lucky girl, you! What about your Pokemon?"

Jovi giggled. "They confessed, too!"

"You're so lucky! You two are so cute together!"

"…Who's cute together?" Someone asked, as the person hugged Jovi from behind.

"Tora!" Jovi said, as she and Eureka looked at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Tora smiled.

"Nothing!" Jovi said hastily, standing up. "Nothing at all!"

"It makes me sad when you lie to me so obviously." Tora said in mock sadness as he put his nose to Jovi's cheek. "So…what were you talking about?"

Jovi giggled happily, melting into Tora's arms.

"…What'd I do?" Tora asked curiously, looking at Eureka.

Eureka smiled. "I'd say she's seriously in love."

* * *

"So what's the new gossip?" Dark asked, sitting up as Eureka entered Aidan's room the next day.

"Mm…Tora and Jovi are an item now."

"Really? Where are they now?"

"Outside. Training."

"So, it's-"

"Big brother!" Jovi's voice wailed from outside. "Help!"

"Eureka! Help me outside!"

"Okay!" Eureka nodded.

* * *

Jovi and Tora backed up as the three Cipher admins advanced. Pluplu, Thunder, Lightning, and Mimi growled, electricity sparking from their cheeks threateningly.

"What do you want?" Tora asked, keeping Jovi protectively behind him.

"We're here for you, 1D078." The middle admin said. "As well as the purify chamber."

"You three?" Dark asked, as he, Eureka, and Kellyn came outside. "Exol, Naps, and Zook? What do you want?"

"It's him again!" Zook growled. "I thought I saw the last of you six years ago!"

"We're just here for 1D078." Naps said simply. "And the purify chamber."

"Don't forget the relic stone." Exol reminded. "We're attacking that as well."

Naps nodded, then looked directly at Tora. "1D078, you are the demon. They are your prey. Play some demon tag."

Purple tinted Tora's black eyes once again.

"I am not a demon." He said. "You are. My only job is to drain the shadow Pokemon energy for XD002. Hand over your shadow Pokemon."

"What?" Naps snapped. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"The taint is worse than we thought." Exol growled. "All because of that girl."

"If you will not hand them over, I will take them by force." Tora raised his hand and three Poke balls floated toward him.

"What the-?" Zook asked. "My Pokemon!"

Tora released the Pokemon.

"Flare." Flareon looked like a red dog with a beige mane and tail.

"Jolt!" Jolteon was yellow with sharp, spiked fur and a white underbelly.

"Vapor." Vaporeon was light blue with a mermaid-like tail, a blue frill surrounding its face, a fin on the top of its head, and two on the side of its face.

"A Flareon belonging to Naps, a Jolteon belonging to Zook, and a Vaporeon belonging to Exol." Tora said, looking at the three Pokemon. "They will now be purified."

"Master said not to allow Tora to touch our Pokemon!" Naps said.

"Well, I'm not stopping him." Zook said, backing up. "I'm outta here forever! Adios!"

"Coward!" Exol snapped, as Zook fled.

"So this is what you were talking about." Dark said, watching as Tora dropped Flareon and captured it.

Kellyn nodded. "But I'm curious. Why would Cipher want to destroy the purify chamber and relic stone if they have Tora?"

"Like you said, they want the Pokemon to be purified that way."

Tora looked at Exol and Naps as he captured Jolteon.

"I have no use for you." Tora raised his arm toward them. "You will now-"

"Stop it, Tora!" Jovi quickly grabbed Tora's arm and Tora looked down at her. "You said so yourself, you're not a demon! So don't hurt them! Please!"

"You are…Jovi, Dark Fang's little sister. You stopped me last time as well. Why?"

" 'Cause you're not a demon! Remember this?" Jovi held up a rose from Tora's garden that she had gotten earlier. "What about your garden? You think a demon would do that?"

"…What…garden?" Tora took the rose and looked at it. "…What is this…?"

"A rose, you idiot! I don't get you! First, you're hot, and now you're cold! I should've known that you weren't going to change!" Jovi let go of Tora and stormed toward Dark, but stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside."

"Why?"

"Because you're a jerk, Tora!"

"I know. But aren't I your jerk?"

"What?" Jovi turned, looking at Tora, just as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry, but…I spaced out for a little bit. Did those guys leave?" Tora looked at Exol and Naps as he held up a melted Jovi with one arm. "Aren't you leaving?"

"This is bad!" Exol growled. "We should tell master what we experienced!"

"This is vital information!" Naps agreed, as he and Exol bolted.

Tora walked up to Eureka, Dark, and Kellyn and set Jovi by Eureka. "Well, I'm heading to Agate to stop their invasion. Are you going to follow Kellyn?"

"It's my mission."

"Then let's get going. I'll be right back, Jovi. So wait for me."

"Okay." Jovi giggled, blushing.

Eureka smiled, looking at Dark as Tora, Kellyn, Thunder, and Lightning ran off. "They fight, they break up."

"They kiss, they make up." Dark chuckled, as he, Eureka, and a giddy Jovi headed inside the HQ lab. Eureka and Dark stopped when Jovi ran into the side of the lab. "Jovi!"

* * *

Tora and Kellyn stopped at the entrance to Agate village, a lush, green town filled with retired senior citizens.

"There!" Kellyn said, pointing ahead as 10 peons appeared.

"Wow. Coming out in broad daylight." Tora growled. "Pretty brave."

"Or dumb." Kellyn muttered.

"Go!" The peons cried, each throwing a single Poke ball. 10 Pokemon appeared in front of Kellyn and Tora, growling.

"Bello!" Bellossom had a green body and was small. Alternating green and yellow leaves ringed its lover half.

"Quag." Quagsire looked like a large mud fish with dark blue ridges along its back and tail.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet was blue with a black tail and a weird expression on its face.

"Lair!" Lairon was protected by hard, metal plates and sharp, metal spikes along its back.

"Volbeat!" Volbeat looked like a cute, male firefly.

"Illu!" Illumise looked like an adorable, female firefly.

"Wailmer!" Wailmer looked like a cute, small round whale-like creature with a beige belly and a dark blue head.

"Tor-koal!" Torkoal looked like a tortoise with a black shell and a dark orange body.

"Crrr." Cradily was a large, ancient sea lily-like creature.

"Uh-oh." Kellyn glanced at Tora, seeing his eyes. "This could be bad."

"A Bellossom belonging to Grant." Tora said. "Quagsire belonging to Samu. Wobbuffet belonging to Boma. Lairon is Neri's. Volbeat belongs to Musa. Illumise is owned by Daichi. Wailmer belongs to Haru. Torkoal is Ryza's. And Cradily belongs to Roto. They will now be purified."

"Attack!" One of the ten peons cried, and the 10 shadow Pokemon charged at Tora.

* * *

"What was that?" A female standing on a Salamence asked. The female had silver hair, goggles covering her eyes, wore hunter-like clothing and had a weird machine on her left arm.

The Salamence growled. Salamence was a large, blue dragon-like creature with large red wings.

"I am sure it was someone trying to get in." A Cipher admin said, a Weavile standing beside him. "My men outside took care of it."

"Wea!" Weavile was black with three sharp claws, a red crest on its head and a jewel near the middle of its forehead.

"Pokemon. I need your shadow Pokemon."

"Who is that?" The female hunter asked, looking toward the entrance of the relic forest to see two people standing there. "You?"

"Hunter J!" Kellyn growled.

"Everywhere I go, you're there! What are you standing there for, Rudacho? Get them!"

"Right! Peons! Attack!"

Three peons suddenly appeared, each holding a Poke ball as Rudacho pulled out two great balls.

"Go!" The four Cipher minions sent out their Pokemon.

"Vi!" Vibrava was small and brown with four green diamond-shaped wings.

"Meta!" Metang was blue, had a steel-like body and two clawed arms.

"Vig!" Vigoroth stood on two feet, was white and had sharp claws.

"Sevi-per!" Seviper was a purple snake Pokemon with a sword-like tail and two long red fangs.

"Armal!" Armaldo was silver in color and had a thick tail and two scythe-like arms.

"Vibrava belongs to Sametto. Armaldo belongs to Jado. Vigoroth is owned by Pago and Seviper, Metang, and Weavile belong to Rudacho."

"The target's mine!" J growled. "Salamence, hyper beam!"

Salamence shot a powerful orange beam at Tora, who hopped back, dodging the attack. Tora looked up at J and the Salamence.

"I have no quarrel with normal Pokemon." Tora raised his hand. "Be gone."

J and Salamence were suddenly blown backward, catching J off guard.

Tora turned his attention back to the shadow Pokemon. "Attack."

All the Pokemon, except for the Seviper and Weavile, charged at Tora.

Tora quickly drained each one of them, then caught them.

"Seviper, Weavile!" Rudacho growled. "Shadow fang!"

"Sevi!"

"Wea!"

Tora caught the Seviper easily, but the Weavile quickly sank its teeth, which were imbued with dark energy, into Tora's right shoulder.

Tora drained the Seviper's energy, caught it, then pried the Weavile off.

"That stung." Tora growled, draining the Weavile's energy and then catching it.

"Plan failed!" Rudacho cried. "Abort! I repeat, flee for your lives!"

All the Cipher minions fled.

Tora looked at his bleeding shoulder and a dark energy suddenly surrounded the wound, healing it completely.

"Shadow heal." Kellyn said, as J took off on her Salamence, obviously not wanting to try and catch Tora again.

Tora went up to the relic stone and touched it. He looked toward the forest. "It's okay. You can come out now, Celebi. They're gone."

"Celebi…?" Kellyn asked, as a mystical sound was heard and a small, green pixie-like creature appeared.

"Cele." Celebi flew toward the stone and stopped in front of Tora. "Celebi Cele?"

"Yes. I'm sure they were with Cipher."

"Cele…bi."

"I don't know." Tora shook his head. "The boss is still a mystery."

"Celebi. Bi."

Tora nodded. "Yes. I will protect this world from Cipher."

"Bi." Celebi bowed its head and disappeared.

"Kellyn." Tora looked at the young ranger. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Toraa!" Jovi happily hugged Tora when he and Kellyn entered Aidan's room.

"Hey, Jovi." Tora smiled down at her as he set Jovi down. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Ooh, can you sing to me? Oh, please?"

Tora chuckled. "Sure. You'll have to tell me what song, though."

"Come on!" Jovi started to drag Tora toward the elevator. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"What do we do now?" Kellyn asked, once Tora and Jovi were gone.

"Well…I don't know." Dark shrugged. "I don't know where else they might be. But…ONBS might know. Yeah! Tomorrow, let's visit Nett and the others and see if they have any clue about where else Cipher might be. I'm sure they've heard the news by now. I haven't seen them for six years. And I think it's time they met Tora."

* * *

"So, Jovi, what song do you want me to sing?" Tora sat on his bed, while Jovi sat on hers with Mimi, Lightning, Pluplu, and Thunder sitting beside her to form a mini audience for Tora.

"Hmm…" Jovi thought about it, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Can't think of any?"

"I'm thinking. Well…I like "It's all about us" and…um…I guess that's it." Jovi smiled. "I can't think of anymore."

"All right, then. "It's all about us," then." Tora stood up and headed toward Jovi.

"…Tora…?"

"Sh." Tora sat beside Jovi, startling Lightning and Mimi, and placed her on his lap.

"Um…what are you-"

"I'd like to sing to you like this if you don't mind. …Okay?"

ovi nodded, blushing.

Tora smiled, then slowly started to sing. "They say don't trust. You, me, we, us. So we'll fall if we must, 'cause it's you, me. And it's all about, it's all about, it's all about us. All about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. There's a thing they never can touch. 'Cause you know it's all about us, all about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. We'll run away if we must. 'Cause you know it's all about us. It's all about us. It's all about us. All about us. They never can touch. It's all about us. It's all about us. If they hurt you, they hurt me too. So, we'll rise up, won't stop. And it's all about, it's all about, it's all about us.

All about us. It's all about us. All about us. There's a thing they never can touch. 'Cause you know it's all about us, all about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us. We'll run away if we must. 'Cause you know it's all about us. It's all about us. It's all about us. All about us. They never can touch. It's all about us. It's all about us. They don't know. They can't see who we are. Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight. Hold on to me. 'Cause tonight, it's all about us. It's all about, all about us. There's a thing they never can touch. 'Cause you know it's all about us. All about us. It's all about, all about us. All about us.

There's a thing they never can touch. 'Cause you know it's all about us. All about us. It's all about, all about us. We'll run away if we must. 'Cause you know it's all about us. It's all about us. It's all about us. All about us. They never can touch. It's all about us. It's all about us. It's all about us." Tora placed his nose against Jovi's cheek, then slowly shifted up and kissed her.

"That was great, Tora. You're a good singer. Why don't you sing more often?"

" 'Cause I don't want to. Why don't we go to bed in case something big happens tomorrow. Okay…?"

"Okay."

"Good." Tora placed Jovi on her bed, then headed over to his and lay down, curling his tail around his waist. " 'Night."

"Um…goodnight."

* * *

Tora looked up from his cereal with annoyance. "We're going where, again?"

"To ONBS." Dark said. "They haven't met you and I need to speak with them about Cipher. It's just you, me, Jovi, Umbreon, Eureka, and Kellyn who are going. Thunder, Lightning, Pluplu, and Mimi can come, too."

Tora's ear lowered in slight anger as he looked away and continued to eat. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Let's go ahead and meet your friends."

"What's his problem?" Dark asked, as Jovi passed him.

Jovi shrugged. "How should I know? He was happy yesterday. Maybe he didn't sleep well."

"Well…we're leaving before lunch. We'll have to walk."

"Why can't you ride your hover board with Eureka?" Tora asked. "And me and Jovi will take your Salamence. Umbreon can join us, too."

Dark narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I hate it when you make sense. You see, we're walking whether you like it or not. It's good exercise."

"Whatever. Do what you want."

"What's your problem today, Tora?"

"What's your problem?" Tora stood up and faced Dark, angrily sparking with electricity.

Dark growled as they both started a glaring contest.

"Okay, you two, quit it." Jovi said, stepping between Tora and Dark.

"Umbre Umbreon!" Umbreon stood between the two boys as well.

Both boys turned away from each other with grunts.

Jovi and Umbreon sighed.

"Today's gonna be an interesting day." Jovi said. "Huh, Umbreon?"

"Umbre."

* * *

"Okay. We'll be back by sunset, at the least." Dark said, standing in front of Lily and Prof. Krane.

"Be careful." Lily said.

"We will." Dark turned and followed after Eureka, Jovi, Tora, Kellyn, and Umbreon who had started to walk.

* * *

Tora looked around as the group entered Pyrite town a few hours later. "What a dump…"

"This place houses thieves, outcasts, and the like." Dark said. "Ueki seems to be comfortable here."

"That means he's okay with petty crimes like thievery."

"Ah, but he's changed. He smiles more often and tries to have fun. Trust me. But wait until you Nett and the others. They were my friends six years ago. They also helped Ueki during the shadow incident."

"How old are they…?"

"Um…about 18. Let's see…they were 12 when I met them…so, yeah, around 18. Here we are."

The group stopped in front of a large, white building with a satellite that slowly rotated back and forth on top of a small room on the roof of the building.

"Let's go in." Dark said, heading into the building. "Welcome to ONBS."

The group entered the small building with the satellite on top and saw 3 boys and a girl with a Shroomish all standing near a desk.

"Hey, guys." Dark said.

The four people turned to look at Dark.

"Dark?" One of the boys asked.

"Wow, it's been such a long time!" The girl said.

"I thought you were on a 5 year tour." Another boy asked.

"I came back. I wanted you guys to meet Tora, Jovi, and Kellyn. You guys, meet Nett, the partner to Secc. Bitt, Nett's friend and partner. Megg, Nett's sister. And Secc, the leader of ONBS which started out as the Kids' Grid during the shadow incident."

Secc had brown hair, black eyes, and wore a blue shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle and brown pants and brown shoes.

Bitt wore a black cap over reddish-brown hair. He had green eyes, wore a white shirt with a jagged light green streak between two dark green ones in the middle of his shirt, black pants, and red and white shoes.

Megg had black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes, and a blue dress. She held her Shroomish, a small, speckled green mushroom-like Pokemon.

Nett, on the other hand, had beige hair and beige eyes, wore a red shirt, grayish pants, and brown shoes.

"So this is your little sister, Dark?" Megg asked, coming up to Jovi and getting close to her as she inspected her.

Tora grumpily got in between them, glaring at Megg.

"What's his problem?" Megg asked, as she backed off.

Tora growled, his tail sparking with electricity.

"And Tora is…" Bitt said.

"The Raichu Pokema I found 6 years ago." Dark sighed. "He's also…Jovi's boyfriend."

"A Pokema and a human…?" Secc asked. "That's…unusual."

"I'll have you know that I'm a Charizard Pokema!" Dark snapped. "And my dad was a Charizard Pokema and he married my mom! It's not wrong for humans and Pokema to be together! Ueki's a Sceptile Pokema and he had Ai!"

"All right, Dark." Eureka said. "Calm down. It's okay."

"Well, you've got a good boyfriend, Jovi." Nett said, smiling. "He's very…"

Tora glared at Nett, holding Jovi close to his body in a hug.

"…Protective."

"A Pokemon ranger, too?" Bitt asked.

"Why's he here?" Secc asked. "Pokemon rangers never come to Orre."

"I'm a mission to Protect Tora." Kellyn explained.

"From who…?" Megg questioned.

"Hunter J and Cipher."

"Speaking of which…" Dark said. "Have you guys heard any news?"

"Well, yes, several things." Nett sighed. "Right now, we're waiting for Detro to return with more information to make sure I'm correct."

"What…information?"

"We think we may know what Pokemon XD002 is."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I want to make certain that my guess is correct."

"Well, what's Pokemon?"

"As I said, I'm not certain, but we believe that XD002 may be the new, unpurifyable shadow Pokemon. And the Pokemon, we believe, may be Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo…?" Kellyn asked. "Isn't that a Pokemon in Kanto? How'd it get from Kanto to Orre?"

"That's what we want to know. We are also contemplating the possibility of Ardos being the new boss of Cipher."

"That's what we thought." Dark said. "It's the most obvious choice."

"We also believe Ardos has Latios and Latias in his team."

"Two Hoenn Pokemon…?" Kellyn asked.

"Last time, when Greevil was the boss, he had Lugia as XD001 and the three legendary bird Pokemon." Dark muttered, trying to figure out Ardos's plan. "Lugia is the gaurdian of them. When Ueki had to fight Evice, the three legendary dog Pokemon showed up. But a Tyranitar was the ultimate shadow Pokemon. Ho-oh showed up, but only stopped Evice's escape. And Ho-oh's the gaurdian of the three dog Pokemon. So…does Ardos want Mew to show up?"

"Dark…" Nett said. "Why don't we tell you what information we've found out while studying Cipher's movements."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't own the song in the chapter.**


	5. Confusion! Conversation with ONBS!

Ch.4-Confusion! Conversation with ONBS!

**All right. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Ever since what happened six years ago, we've been studying Cipher's movements, specifically Ardos's. We know that Eldes and Greevil are in jail, so they couldn't possibly do anything. As I've said, Mewtwo could possibly be XD002, but we still don't know. It's very high, though, the possibility. It could be, as you said Dark, that Ardos wants Mew to show up. But that may not be his only plan. We also found out some stuff about Tora's past."

"Tora…?" Everyone looked at Tora, who was still holding Jovi.

"…What?" Tora asked, wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"We found out that Tora's been with Ardos since he was three." Nett continued.

"What about Tora's parents?" Dark asked. "Where were they?"

"Well…they had already died. No…they were murdered. For some unknown reason, they were killed and Ardos "took" Tora in. At 7, Tora mysteriously ran from Ardos for some reason, taking Thunder and Lightning with him. That's when you found him, Dark."

"So, then, the four years he was with Ardos…"

"Yes. That was to teach him everything about Cipher. That state he goes into when in contact with Cipher or shadow Pokemon is the state he was in when he was with Ardos. There is, I'm afraid, no cure for that yet."

"Well, what if we just take out the shadow energy?" Kellyn asked.

"He might go out of control. It's too risky. He could hurt people. It is still unknown as to why Tora is so important to Cipher."

"It's to help XD002 become a stable, unpurifyable shadow Pokemon." Dar said.

"Hmm…if what you say is true, then that is troublesome. If Tora is allowed to help XD002, then…Orre will be in serious peril."

A boy suddenly ran into the room. "Nett!"

"Oh, Detro. Any news?"

Detro had beige hair, blue eyes, and wore blue jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt. "Yes!"

Detro quickly whispered something to Nett.

"Are you sure, Detro?"

"Yes! I'm sure! It just came on the news!"

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"It is believed that the Cipher key lair is active, but not up and running. Several peons were seen taking water from the key lair and heading toward Gateon port."

"That purple water…?"

"Yes. Apparently, it helps normal Pokemon become shadow Pokemon."

Tora suddenly let go of Jovi and bolted out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Kellyn cried, running after Tora.

"Let them be." Nett sighed, when Dark took a step forward. "I want to talk more about Tora now that he's gone and what I'm afraid of happening if Tora and XD002 meet. It's not a fear of what may happen to Orre, but a fear of what may happen to Tora."

Jovi quietly crept out of the room, going unnoticed, and chased after Kellyn and Tora once she was outside.

* * *

"Tora!" Kellyn said, as he and Tora neared the Cipher key lair. "Slow down!"

Kellyn stopped, panting, as Tora headed into the large circle where several Cipher peons were.

"Kellyn!"

Kellyn looked up to see Jovi coming toward him. "Jovi..?"

"Hey! I wanna come, too!"

"Does your brother-"

"Nope!"

"Well…just be careful. And stay behind me." Kellyn looked toward where Tora was and came closer. As ordered, Jovi stayed behind him.

"I knew you'd come." Zook growled. "Can't resist checking out the key lair, huh?"

"Send out your shadow Pokemon." Tora said. "Now."

"You heard him, boys." Zook looked at the 8 Cipher peons, which also consisted of Exol and Naps. "Send them out."

The 9 peons each threw two Poke balls, releasing the shadow Pokemon inside.

"Fera!" Feraligatr looked like a large, blue, bipedal alligator.

Onix, a large rock snake, roared.

"Shh." Shedinja looked like a brown cicada with a circle above its head like a halo.

"Por." Porygon2 was a much slimmer version of Porygon.

"Scizor!" Scizor looked a red, bipedal but with heavy, scissor-like pincers.

"Gran!" Granbull looked like a dark pink bipedal bull dog with sharp lower jaw fangs.

"Wail!" Wailord was a humongous, light blue whale-like Pokemon.

"Cam!" Camerupt had two humps on its back that looked like the craters of a volcano.

"Mach!" Machamp had four strong arms and a heavily muscled body.

Tyranitar, a large, thick skinned dinosaur-like Pokemon, snarled.

"Golem!" Golem looked like a rocky ball with two feet, two hands and a head sticking out.

"Tenta!" Tentacruel was a large, jellyfish-like creature with several tentacles and a pincer on the front of its body and on the back.

"Weez." Weezing looked like a purple floating gas ball with three heads.

"Genga!" Gengar was a dark purple creature with spikes on its back and an evil smile.

"Gla!" Glalie looked like a large icy ball with two horns on its head.

"Swal." Swalot was a large, purple creature with black diamonds around its midsection.

"Skip!" Skiploom was green with a large, yellow flower on its head.

"Cly." Claydol was large, black, and floated in the air. It had several eyes around its head.

"A Feraligatr and Onix belonging to Aegu. Shedinja and Porygon2 belong to Chi. The Scizor and Granbull belong to Zook. Dixon owns Wailord and Camerupt. Exol has Machamp and Tyranitar. Golem and Tentacruel belong to Naps. Nanai owns Weezing and Gengar. Glalie and Swalot belong to Kagero. And the Skiploom and Claydol belong to Juten. Attack."

"He's going to let them attack him…?" Jovi asked. "Why…?"

"It's unknown." Kellyn sighed.

"Feraligatr, shadow dive!" Aegu ordered. "Onix, shadow spikes!"

Feraligatr dove into a pool of purple water, disappearing.

Onix shot shadowy spikes at Tora.

"Shedinja-"

"Hold it." Zook stopped Chi. "We'll do two at a time. We'll try and wear him out."

"Shadow block." Tora said. The spikes crashed into an invisible force field and fell to the ground. Tora then charged at Onix, hopped onto its head, and started to drain its energy.

"Feraligatr!" Aegu cried. "Now!"

"Fer!" Feraligatr appeared out of its pool, covered in a dark energy, and came at Tora.

Tora dodged, caught Onix, and started to drain Feraligatr's energy.

"Attack!" Zook growled. "Now! All at once!"

"But what about your-"

"Just do it!"

"Shedinja, shadow wind! Porygon2, shadow rush!"

"Scizor, shadow crush! Granbull, shadow sword!"

"Wailord, shadow dive! Shadow crush, Camerupt!"

"Machamp, shadow bash! Tyranitar, shadow whip!"

"Golem, shadow wind! Tentacruel, shadow whip!"

"Weezing, Gengar, shadow rush!"

"Glalie, shadow spikes! Swalot, shadow whip!"

"Skiploom, shadow feather! Claydol, shadow sphere!"

Shedinja and Golem whipped up a dark wind imbued with loathful emotions as Tora caught Feraligatr.

Scizor and Camerupt charged at Tora, ready to crush him with a shadowy aura.

A shadow sword appeared in Granbull's paws as it ran at Tora.

Machamp dashed at Tora, ready to slam into him head on, its whole body covered in a dense, shadowy aura.

Tyranitar, Tentacruel, and Swalot each made a whip out of dark energy.

Skiploom shot sharp-edged feathers surrounded in a dark aura at Tora.

"Tora!" Jovi cried, taking a step forward when the attacks struck Tora.

"Hold it." Kellyn put a hand on Jovi's shoulder and she looked at him. "Just watch."

Jovi slowly looked toward the middle of the circle as the dust cleared. "Ah!"Tora stood where he had previously, unharmed.

"Shadow block." Kellyn said. "He used that to block all the shadow attacks. It's a defensive move."

Tora started to drain the energy of all the shadow Pokemon, blocking move that were thrown at him by the Pokemon he wasn't dealing with and soon caught them all.

All the peons stepped back, scared.

"They're attacking Gateon port!" Naps cried.

"Naps!" Zook growled.

"They're trying to prevent people from heading out and seeing shadow isle near Citadark isle which is where boss is!"

Tora turned and walked away. "I knew that."

"…Huh?"

"I know everything there is to know about Cipher. I am the ultimate."

"Wait for me." Jovi trotted after Tora, but Kellyn once again held her back.

"Right now, Jovi, that's not the Tora you know. I don't want him to hurt you. Let's follow him to Gateon port. After that, we'll figure something out."

"…Okay."

* * *

Tora stopped at the entrance to a large, sea port city. 7 Cipher peons stood at the bottom of the stairs that were the entrance to Gateon port, which was where Tora was.

"Get him!" One peon cried.

All the peons yelled, throwing great balls and ultra balls, releasing the shadow Pokemon.

"Shel." Shelgon was surrounded in a hard, white shell, only its yellow eyes peeking out.

"Rrr." Relicanth looked like an ancient, dark brown fish.

"Spin." Spinda was a large, light brown, almost ginger, bipedal rabbit-like Pokemon.

"Luv." Luvdisc looked like a pink heart on its side.

"Gor." Gorebyss was a large, slender, pink fish.

"Hunt." Huntail was blue with sharp teeth and a tail shaped like a fish.

"Trop." Tropius was a large Pokemon with four broad leaves on its back and bananas hanging from the side of its face.

"Chime!" Chimecho was small and looked like a white chime.

"Absol." Absol had white fur, a black scythe on the side of its head, and red eyes.

"Ka!" Kabutops was a bipedal, shellfish-like Pokemon with sharp scythes for arms.

"Kecleo!" Kecleon looked like a bipedal chameleon with a red zigzag across its belly.

"Peli-pper." Pelipper looked like a cute pelican.

"Milta." Miltank looked like a cute, bipedal cow that was pink with dark brown spots on its back.

"Bliss." Blissey was large and pink. An egg was in the pouch on the front of its stomach.

"Shelgon and Relicanth belong to Hyoga. Spinda and Luvdisc are owned by Maja. Bachi owns Gorebyss and Huntail. Tropius and Chimecho belong to Girei. Absol and Kabutops are owned by Abareru. Kecleon and Pelipper belong to Dani. Gronos owns Miltank and Blissey. Attack."

"Wow, look at him go." Jovi said, as she and Kellyn stopped near the entrance to Gateon port to see Tora quickly dealing with all the shadow Pokemon.

"Ka!" Kabutops hopped back, dodging Tora's hand. Tora had already dealt with all the shadow Pokemon and only Kabutops was left.

"Shadow slash, Kabutops!" Abareru ordered.

"Kab!" Kabutops charged at Tora, its scythes covered in a shadowy aura. "Ka! Kabu!" Kabutops started slashing at Tora, who hopped backward, easily dodging the attack.

"Shadow block."

"Ka!" Kabutops repeatedly struck Tora's defensive shield, trying to break it. "Ka!"

"Hm…?" Tora looked past the Kabutops as the peons fled to see a helicopter nearing Gateon port. It hovered nearby, obviously watching Tora.

"Ooh, a helicopter!" Jovi said, trotting toward the helicopter.

"He-wait, Jovi!" Kellyn called, chasing after.

"Jo…Jovi…?" Tora's force field disappeared and the Kabutops managed to slash Tora's right arm. "Ow!" Tora held his injured arm, glaring at the Kabutops. "Thunder!"

"Ka? !"

Tora ran toward Jovi as she slowed down when she neared the helicopter. Jovi took a step back when the door to the helicopter opened and a hand reached out quickly to grab her right wrist.

"Tora!" Jovi cried, as she was dragged closer to the helicopter.

"I gotcha!" Tora grabbed her other wrist and pulled back, trying to reclaim her. Tora grunted, tugging harder when he started to slide forward. _This guy's strong!_

The helicopter started so ascend, dragging Jovi with it.

Tora stuck the tip of his tail in the ground, still trying to keep a good grip on Jovi.

Kellyn wrapped his arms around Tora's waist, trying to help him.

"Tora!" Jovi cried, as Tora's hand started to slip.

"Just hang on!" Tora looked up into the helicopter as a silver, three digit hand appeared. "Huh?"

_Shadow sphere. _A male voice said.

Tora and Kellyn were forced back by the attack and the helicopter flew away, Jovi inside.

Tora immediately stood up. "Jovi! No!"

Tora quickly ran to the end of the nearby dock and was about to jump into the water to swim after Jovi, but Kellyn held him back.

"Tora, calm down!"

"Jovi!"

"It's too late! She's already gone."

Tora stopped struggling and Kellyn cautiously let him go, stepping back.

With an angry cry, Tora shoved Kellyn back ad headed toward the shocked Kabutops and started to drain its energy. Once he had, he caught it, then stormed out of Gateon port.

_I'll get you, Ardos. If it's the last thing I do. You will pay for this!

* * *

_

Ardos chuckled in the darkness. "Ooh, he's mad. Seems I was right. The girl is very precious to him. Make sure she's nice and comfortable. 1D078 will be coming very soon."

_Yes, Master.

* * *

_

Dark looked out of Aidan's room when he heard the door slide open. "You guys are back! Has anyone seen Jovi? When we looked at Nett's place, she was-" Dark looked after Tora as he stormed toward the elevator. Dark glanced at Kellyn. "What's his deal?"

"Dark…three's something I need to tell you." Kellyn sighed. "It's…about Jovi."

* * *

Tora was in a frenzy in his and Jovi's room. He kicked anything on the floor, shoved things onto the ground, anything to get his anger released. Thunder, Mimi, Pluplu, and Lightning were hiding under Jovi's bed, waiting until the tornado was over. They all slowly peeked out from underneath the bed when they didn't hear anymore crashing noises and saw Tora sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"Pla…"

"Mi…"

Pluplu, Thunder, Mimi, and Lightning hopped up on either side of Tora as he started to sob softly. They all looked at each other, understanding that Tora was sad.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright._

Tora slowly looked up when he heard the soothing voice. "Nn?" Tora looked at his hand when it felt warm, like someone was holding it.

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._

Tora looked around slowly, wondering where the voice was coming from.

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry._

Tora sniffled, running an arm across his eyes. "Who's there?"

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always._

"Tell me who you are. ..Are you a Pokemon?"

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

"I want to know who you are. Why are you singing this to me?"

_And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

"Who…"

_Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?_

"…Are you?"

_What do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know._

"Could you.."

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong._

"..Be my…"

_You gotta be strong. I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._

"…Parents..?"

_They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me. You'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more._

"Are you…"

_Ooh, you'll be in my heart._

"..A ghost…?"

_You'll be here in my heart. No matter what they say. I'll be with you. You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there. Always._

"…Is this…"

_Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always._

"…A memory of my past…?"

_Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always._

"W-wait!" Tora stood up, looking at the ceiling when the warmth on his hand vanished. "Don't leave!"

_You know we'll always love you, Tora._ A female's voice said.

_Our little tiger. _A male's voice chuckled.

"You can't leave! I need help! What should I do? I lost her! She could be hurt! If something happened to her, I…" Tora closed his eyes as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I could never forgive myself."

Tora looked up at the ceiling again. "Where are you? You said you'd always be there for me!" Tora hung his head as he started to cry again. "But you're not." Tora shifted his position so that he could pull his knees up to his chest, place his arms on them, and place his forehead on top of his arms. Slowly, he looked at his right arm, which had a vertical scar in the middle of his arm, about four inches long, that was already starting to heal. Tora started to scratch the scab, wanting to feel pain instead of grief. He looked up when the door opened and Eureka stood at the threshold, holding a bowl that had a washcloth handing off the side.

"Oh!" Eureka rushed to Tora's side and placed the bowl nearby when she noticed what Tora was doing. "Tora, stop! What are you doing?" Eureka pulled Tora's hand away from his wound. "Why were you doing that?"

Tora looked away from Eureka, his ears lowered, as he placed his chin on his left arm.

Eureka sighed, pulling out Tora's right arm, which was bleeding. "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Eureka let Tora's arm go and dipped the washcloth into the water that was in the bowl. "Now, this may sting a little, but this water has antiseptic in it. I also have some bandages. Okay?"

Tora closed his eyes with a small grunt when Eureka gently touched the washcloth to his wound.

"You know…this reminds me of the time I also helped Dark."

Tora glanced slightly out of the corner of his eye at Eureka.

"He had smashed a monitor 'cause he got angry. That's why he has those scars on his right knuckles. When I came by, I helped clean his wounds. I couldn't stay long since I had to join my older brother, but I was happy to help him out. Just like I'm happy to be helping you now." Eureka started to wrap Tora's arm in some gauze bandages. "I know you're sad that Jovi was taken, but you'll get her back. Don't worry. I'm sure that she knows you'll save her."

Tora whimpered and flung his arms around Eureka's shoulder as he started to cry. Slowly, Eureka put her arms around Tora in a comforting hug and patted his back, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you…" Tora whispered. "It will take some time…but the wounds in my heart will heal. It'll take a while, but I'll smile. I'll smile again soon."

"It's okay. I'm here. You're okay." Eureka looked up as Dark came into the room slowly. He went onto his knees and put his arms around both Eureka and Tora. Soon, Lily, Prof. Krane, Lightning, Mimi, Pluplu, and Thunder joined the small group.

* * *

Dark tiredly came into the lounge room a few hours later where Lily, Prof. Krane, Eureka, Umbreon, and Kellyn were.

"It took a while." Dark said. "But he's asleep."

"That's good." Eureka sighed. "Arceus knows he's going to need it."

"So what do we do now?" Kellyn asked. "Do you think this is part of Ardos's plan? To kidnap Jovi and make Tora angry?"

Dark shook his head, sighing. "I don't know. I'm out of ideas. We don't even know where to go next."

"Maybe we should try and figure out what Ardos's next move is." Kellyn suggested.

"I don't want to think." Dark whined, putting his head against a nearby wall. "I'm tired. I wanna take a bath." Dark lifted his head up with a sudden idea and walked out of the lounge room.

"Where's he going…?" Kellyn asked curiously.

"To take a bath." Eureka, Lily, and Prof. Krane sighed.

"Oh."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Dark sighed, putting his head against a table. "Get me something to eat, Umbreon."

"Umbre! Umbreon?"

" 'Cause you're close by."

"Umbre!"

"Yes!"

"Um!"

"Oh yeah?" Dark pounced on Umbreon and they both started to wrestle.

"You guys." Eureka sighed. "You better settle down. You know what happens if you wake Tora up before he wants to. Especially, after what happened yesterday."

"Let him hear us." Dark growled, as he got Umbreon in a headlock. "I'll face his dark side."

Tora stormed into the lounge room and Eureka, Dark, Umbreon, and Kellyn looked at him. Tora glared at Dark and Umbreon, a dark, angry look in his eyes.

"Uh-oh…" Eureka sighed. "Better get under a table, Kellyn."

"Why?"

"There's going to be a storm."

"…Inside?"

"It's possible. Just hide."

"Um…okay."

"Thunder!" Tora cried, and Umbreon and Dark screamed.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't own the song in this chapter. R and R, please.**


	6. Ultimate bargain!

Ch.5- Ultimate bargain!

**Don't own the song in here either. ...If there is a song.**

* * *

"I'm worried." Dark said, walking into Aidan's room one day.

"That Tora's not eating?" Eureka said.

"No, but that, too."

"What about..?" Kellyn asked.

"It's been almost a week and we haven't heard anything from Cipher. They haven't attacked any place or anything. It's like they went into hiding."

"Or they want us to find them." Kellyn sighed.

"Well, we don't know where their hideout is! It's obviously not Citadark isle. Ardos wouldn't use the same place that Greevil did, it's too easily susceptible."

"Dark…" Eureka said, coming up to his side. "I think we should try and cheer Tora up. I hear there's a Karaoke contest at the Krabby club tonight. Why don't we go?"

"You think singing will cheer him up…?" Kellyn asked, looking up from playing with Dark's Persian, a cute, cat-like Pokemon.

"It always did for me." Eureka said, shrugging.

"We got to get him out of here." Dark said. "Even if we force him, we're going to go to the Krabby club. I just hope it will be good for him."

* * *

Tora walked behind Dark, Eureka, Kellyn, and Umbreon as the group headed to the Krabby club in Gateon port later that day. Pluplu, Mimi, Thunder, and Lightning were on his shoulders. Tora stopped, looking near the docks, the sea breeze shifting his hair.

"Tora!"

Tora looked toward the entrance to the Krabby club to see Dark.

"Come on."

Tora looked back toward the docks, then slowly walked toward the Krabby club and entered. Having not been to the Krabby club before, Tora looked around, seeing a bar to his left, a stage to his right with several tables and chairs nearby.

"Over here." Dark headed to a table close to the stage where Kellyn, Umbreon, and Eureka were. Tora followed after and sat down near Eureka.

"So, who will be chosen next by our magical spotlight?" A male with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit asked, as a spotlight appeared and started to rove around the room.

"…A spotlight…?" Dark asked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair a little. "What a stupid-"

"And it looks like it's this young man right here."

Dark glanced up to see the spotlight above him. "…What the…?"

"Go up." Eureka said, nudging Dark since she was right beside him.

Dark looked at her, then stood up, sighing. "Oh, all right." Dark walked onto the stage. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Here you go, son." The MC said, handing Dark the mic. "I'll push the random button on the Karaoke machine and you just read the lyrics that come onto that screen." The MC pointed across from Dark where a large plasma screen TV hung above the bar.

"When did that get there…?" Dark asked.

"Hey, isn't that Dark Fang…?" Someone asked.

"The lead singer of the Charizards?"

"Yes."

"You're right, it is!"

Dark smiled nervously as a small group of fans crowded in front of the stage. Dark looked at the screen across from him as music started and lyrics appeared. Dark slowly started to sing, following along with the white lyrics that were turning black as Dark's voice was registered.

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard. Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars."

Dark looked at his right hand where the scars on his knuckles shone since he didn't have his knuckle protectors on anymore.

"I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel. But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So, I let go watchin' you. Turn your back like you always do. Face away, pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here, 'cause you're all that I got. I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can and sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt. It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out. So, I let go watchin' you. Turn your back like you always do. Face away, pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here, cause you're all that I got. I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored.

Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on, I won't be ignored. No. hear me out now. You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now. Hear me out now. You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now. I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. I can't feel. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored. Time won't heal. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored."

The audience cheered as Dark walked offstage and sat beside Eureka again.

"Good as always." Eureka said.

Dark chuckled.

"All right." The MC said. "Let's fine our next lucky contestant!"

"Are all the people in Orre weird…?" Kellyn asked.

"I think the heat gets to some of them." Dark sighed.

"Well, why don't people who want to go up and sing, go up?"

"That's not Karaoke." Eureka said.

"I'm just saying." Kellyn shrugged.

"And look at this, folks!" The MC cried. "It seems our next contestant is a Pokemon ranger!"

"…What…?" Kellyn looked up to see the spotlight above him.

"Come on up here!"

"Go on." Dark taunted.

"I've never sung in my life!"

"Just wing it!" Dark pushed Kellyn onstage.

Kellyn looked at the crowd as he was handed the mic, then looked up at the screen as music started and lyrics appeared. Nervously, Kellyn hesitantly started to sing, unsure of how he would sound.

"When this began, I had nothing to say, and I got lost in the nothingness inside of me."

_For a first timer, he's actually pretty good._ Dark noted.

"I was confused. And I let it all out to find, that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me. But all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose. Just stuck, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own and the fault is my own."

Tora's ears lowered as he looked away from the stage.

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long. Erase all the pain 'til it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong."

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other when Tora self-consciously wrapped his tail around his waist, as if he was trying to hide it.

"And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused. Looking everywhere only to find, that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I? What do I have but negativity, 'cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own and the fault is my own. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long. Erase all the pain 'til it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own..

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything till I break away from me. I will break away, I'll find myself today. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long. Erase all the pain till it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along. Somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong."

"You were pretty good." Dark said, as Kellyn sat back down at the table. "For a beginner."

"Thanks. I don't know how you do it. It's scary up there."

"You get used to it."

"…I wonder who they're gonna pick next…?" Eureka asked.

"Don't say anything bad about the spotlight." Tora said, unwinding his tail from around his waist.

"Why?" Dark asked.

Tora looked up, seeing the spotlight above him. "That's why."

"Wow." Eureka said, as Tora walked onstage. "Does fate hate you guys…?"

"We make it too easy." Dark sighed.

Eureka chuckled.

Tora looked at the crowd instead of at the screen as music started.

"Does he know this song…?" Dark asked.

Eureka shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still worried about him. He still hasn't smiled."

"He said it'll take a while. The wounds that Ardos inflicted won't heal for some time."

"Memories consume." Tora sang quietly, but loud enough that the crowd could hear him. "Like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again." Tora put a hand over the fading scar on his arm.

"You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again. I don't want to be the one the battles always choose. 'Cause inside, I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight. Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again."

Tora put his let hand over his heart and gripped his shirt tightly.

"I hurt much more than anytime before. I have no options left again. I don't want to be the one the battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight. I'll paint it on the walls, cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again and this is how it ends. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight."

The crowd cheered as Tora hopped off the stage.

"Where are you going…?" Dark asked, watching as Tora headed to the entrance of the Krabby club.

"Home." Tora said, as Mimi and Thunder hid in his shirt when there was a flash of lightning as it started to rain heavily. "…I can't stand this."

"Should we let him…?" Eureka asked, looking at Kellyn.

"Let him." Kellyn sighed. "I think this might have made it worse."

Kellyn and Dark both looked at Eureka.

"…What?" Eureka asked.

"This was your idea!" Dark snapped.

"How was I supposed to know they'd choose a depressing song?"

* * *

Tora headed back to the HQ lab slowly, Mimi and Thunder still hiding in his shirt since they feared thunderstorms. Water dripped from his hair as he watched the darkening sky. Tora stopped 2 yards from the HQ lab and watched it. Should he go back? In the state he was in? No. Tora shook his head, looking toward his left, where the forest was. They would see his sad heart. Tora carefully picked Mimi and Thunder out of his shirt and placed them on the ground. Then he did the same with Lightning and Pluplu.

"Pla…" Lightning asked, cocking its head curiously.

"Go on inside." Tora crouched down, staring at Lightning. "Get out of the rain."

"…Pla?"

"Go on. Get going."

Lightning slowly hopped forward, Mimi, Pluplu, and Thunder going ahead of her, then looked back at Tora, who had stood up. Lightning watched as Tora headed left, jumped over the fence, and disappeared into the forest.

"Pla…"

* * *

"He went where?" Dark asked.

He, Kellyn, and Eureka had entered the HQ lab a few minutes ago when Lightning had jumped into Dark's arms and started to chatter frantically.

"Pla pla! Pla!"

"The forest?"

"Pla!"

"That idiot!" Dark dropped Lightning and headed to the front door of the HQ lab and stopped.

"Where are you going?" Kellyn asked, coming up. He had left to get something to eat and came back to see Dark standing at the front of the HQ lab.

"To get Tora."

"What's holding you?"

"…Rain."

"You seemed fine when we came home. Tora's probably cold and lost. Maybe even hungry."

Dark groaned.

"You're provoking him on purpose?" Eureka asked, coming up to see Dark taking a step forward, then back, as if he was debating on whether to go outside.

"Yep. Watch. Dark, he could get sick and die. What would Jovi think if that happened?"

Dark groaned again, then ran outside.

"Told you it would work."

"You're evil."

Kellyn smiled innocently.

* * *

Tora looked up as the rain dripped between the leaves of the tree he was sitting under. Tora tilted his head to the right when he heard something. He tried pinpointing where the sound was coming from, but it seemed to reverberate. Were they footsteps? It was hard to tell since the sound mixed with the rain. But it seemed like the footsteps were synching up to the slow beating of Tora's heart.

"Tora! Tora?"

Tora fully looked to his right when he was sure he heard Dark's voice.

"Where are you, Tora? Answer if you can hear me!"

Should he answer? Was it right? What would Dark say when he saw Tora's state? Would he feel sorry for him or scold him? Hesitantly, Tora decided to take a chance. "I hear you, Dark. I'm over here."

Dark appeared near a tree that was close by Tora. "There you are!"

Dark's hair was flat against his head as if he had smoothed it down. Dark walked up to Tora. "I was worried about you! Do you know you could get sick from staying out too long in the rain? What would Jovi say if you go ill?"

Bringing up Jovi again? Tora had to forget about that day while he had tried to figure out what to do. But Tora didn't have the energy to fight Dark, so he turned his head away, and muttered, "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Dark growled, grabbing Tora by the front of his shirt and dragging him to his feet. "If you had been this sad the whole week, why didn't you tell us? You didn't have to stop eating! Why didn't you tell us you were this sad?"

Tears pricked at Tora's eyes as he started to cry.

"Well?" Dark shook him a little.

"I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would watch me fall apart! I didn't want that to happen again! You would've seen my heart in the saddest state it's ever been in!"

Dark, who had lifted Tora off the ground a little, set him back down and withdrew his hand a little. "Tora…"

"I don't like it, okay? I can't do anything! I couldn't save her!"

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault, Tora! Kellyn told me what happened. He said you tried your hardest."

"But not hard enough! I miss her! It's so hard to be alone without her!"

"We all feel the same, Tora!" Dark said, starting to cry as he hugged Tora. "We all miss her! She's my little sister and my mom's daughter! Everyone misses her as much as you do! It's hard on all of us! So don't even start to think that you're the only one who's suffering!"

"Okay…okay…"

* * *

Eureka, Kellyn, Lily, and Prof. Krane looked as Tora and Dark entered Aidan's room.

"Are you two okay?" Eureka asked, as she came up to them.

"We're fine." Dark smiled, his hair still wet. "Right, Tora?"

Tora was silent for a few seconds before he forced a smile. "Yes. We're fine."

"We're gonna take a bath." Dark headed toward the elevator with Tora behind him. "We wanna get dry and warm."

"Ooh, I'm getting my camera!"

"…What?" Kellyn asked, as Eureka ran out of the room.

Eureka stopped, looking at Kellyn. "Come on! Two boys taking a bath? Together? Isn't it strange?"Kellyn wondered what Eureka was implying as she ran off again.

"She's such a yaoi fan." Krane sighed, shaking his head as he went to Kellyn's side.

"…Yaoi?"

"Look it up sometime. She became a fan when she saw how Odd seemed to follow Dark around and she started to read yaoi and liked it. Since then, whenever she sees or hears that two boys are alone, she thinks something's going to happen."

Kellyn blinked, still not understanding, but he understood that this family he was temporarily staying with was weird.

* * *

Tora hesitantly came into the lounge room the next morning,

"Are you coming in to eat…?" Dark asked, looking at him.

"…Yes."

"Here." Dark tossed an apple to Tora, who caught it. "Now all you gotta do is smile for real. No forced smiles or fake ones. Got it?"

Tora nodded.

"Good. Now, go outside and train or something. I need to talk to Prof. Krane."

"Okay…" Tora watched as Dark walked past him, then looked at the apple.

* * *

Dark walked into Aidan's room. "Has Nett called at all?"

Krane shook his head. "No. And we're still trying to figure out where Ardos could be. If he's taking the purple water from the Key Lair and then heading to Gateon, then he must be on an island."

"It can't be Citadark isle." Dark came to Prof. Krane' side, looking at the map before him. "He wouldn't go to where we defeated him last time. And I don't see any other islands nearby. Hmm…so where could he have gone? Definitely not to any other regions. He wouldn't be able to get here that fast."

"This is confusing." Krane agreed. "If only we had a clue. Anything, it wouldn't matter. Just something to give us a hint."

"Too bad we can't find one. I'm frustrated with this. Ardos thinks it's all a game! That's all it is to him. When I see him…" Dark growled.

* * *

Tora lay on the roof to the HQ lab later that night, staring at the stars as he tried to make out constellations. He had his jacket off as well as the snag machine. He had left them in his room, knowing he wouldn't need them. His Pokemon, as well as Jovi's, were inside, sleeping. Everyone else was as well. Tora was the only one that was up. Tora sighed, bored. Staring at the full moon, Tora quietly started to sing, hoping to get rid of his boredom.

"It starts with…one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time. All I know, time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away. It's so unreal, didn't look out below. Watch time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, But didn't even know. Wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter.

I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end it doesn't even matter. One thing, I don't know why. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how I tried so hard. In spite of the way you were mocking me. Acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.

What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory of a time I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know. I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter."

"Swellow!"

Tora sat up when he heard the cry and saw a Swellow flying toward him. Swellow was a large, dark blue swallow-like bird Pokemon with a red face.

"Swell." Swellow landed in front of Tora and held out on of its legs where a not was attached.

Tora untied it from the Swellow and opened it as the Swellow flew away. Tora read it, not recognizing the handwriting.

"If you want your girlfriend back, come to Shadow isle alone. Shadow isle is to the east of Citadark isle. If you don't want her harmed, you will come alone."

Tora growled at the letter, purple darkly tinting his black eyes. Tora hopped down from the roof, headed inside, and to his room.

"Pla…" Lightning looked up tiredly, when she heard her master enter and saw him putting on his jacket and snag machine. "Pla?"

"We're leaving." Tora placed Lightning on his shoulder, then did the same with Pluplu, Thunder, and Mimi.

"…Pla? Pla pla?"

Tora walked out of his room and headed outside the HQ lab.

"Pla? Pla?"

Tora headed to Gateon port, still not answering.

"Pla!"

"We're getting Jovi back."

"…Pla?"

"We're going to Shadow isle."

* * *

**Read and Review, please.**


	7. Shadow isle?

Ch.6- Shadow isle?

**I don't own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

Dark walked into the lounge room, waving his arm in curiosity.

"..Dare I ask what you are doing?" Kellyn asked, looking as Dark sat near him.

"I'm testing my arm and everything else."

"Why…?"

"To see if they're fully healed. Seems to me like they are."

"Your broken bones?"

"Fractured. There's a difference between fractured and broken."

"All right. …Your fractured bones?"

"Duh." Dark looked around, noticing something. "..Where's Tora?"

"Huh…?"

"It's almost noon. He's usually up by now."

Kellyn immediately hopped up and ran out of the lounge. He checked Tora's room, then Aidan's. He even looked on the roof and scoped the perimeter of the HQ lab. He finally came back to the lounge with a distressed look. "I can't find him!"

"For a bodyguard, you aren't good." Dark leaned back in his chair. "Are you sure you're a top ranger?"

"Dark…" Eureka sighed.

"I mean, how could they let a kid, much less one that can't keep track of a simple Raichu Pokema, become a top ranger? And the eleventh out of twelve. Weren't you a rookie when you joined?"

Kelly growled and grabbed the back of Dark's chair, slamming him onto the floor.

"What was that for? !" Dark screamed, as he held the back of his head.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager! I'm 13!"

"Who cares?" Dark stood up, picking up the chair.

"And stop making fun of the top rangers!"

"No!" Dark faced Kellyn. "Now hold still and take your payback like a man!"

"I'm a kid!"

"Who cares?" Dark shot a flamethrower at Kellyn, who ducked quickly, and the flamethrower hit a sleeping Umbreon.

Umbreon's nose twitched when he smelled something and opened his eyes. Umbreon blinked, looking at his smoking tail, and immediately hopped up with a yelp. Umbreon ran in a circle, trying to put the fire out, then quickly stopped and started to roll from side to side, looking like a complete idiot.

Dark and Kellyn laughed as Umbreon finally stopped.

"Umbre!" Umbreon growled, glaring at the two boys.

Dark and Kellyn immediately stopped laughing and pointed at each other with a cry of, "He did it!", before quickly fleeing from a furious Umbreon.

* * *

"He's here." Ardos growled from deep shadows. "Now, let's greet him like only Cipher can. Right, XD002?"

_Yes, Master. You're always right._

Ardos couldn't help but smile at his second loyal subject.

* * *

Tora looked up at the dark, 25 foot tall tower. The tower was only 12 feet wide and had at least 9 floors with the final room at the very top. Tora glanced at the entrance to the tower, seeing six Cipher peons guarding the door. Tora waited for them to make a move as Thunder, Pluplu, Mimi, and Lightning snuck past them and headed inside the building.

Finally, annoyed at waiting, Tora snapped, "Attack."

One of the peons smiled at the command. "All right!" He growled, as he and the five other peons each threw two ultra balls. 12 Pokemon appeared.

"Wal!" Walrein was a large blue, walrus-like Pokemon with sharp yellow sideways tusks.

"Shift Shiftry!" Shiftry looked like a walking tree with long white hair and a pointed brown nose.

"Jynx." Jynx was a human-like Pokemon.

Dragonair, a slender blue, serpent-like Pokemon that had some dragon features, squealed.

Gyrados, a serpent-like Pokemon with four fangs and feathery gills framing its face, roared.

"Hera!" Heracross was a blue, beetle-like Pokemon with a single horn.

"Smear!" Smeargle was a bipedal, pale brown dog-like Pokemon with green paint at the end of its tail.

"Toed!" Politoed was a cute, green, bipedal frog-like Pokemon.

"Cro!" Crobat was a purple bat-like Pokemon with four scythe-like wings.

"Victree!" Victreebel looked like a large, pitcher plant-like Pokemon.

"Gard!" Gardevoir had a white body with two rounded horns on the side of its head.

Unown was black with a single eye and looked like a sideways D.

"Walrein and Shiftry belong to Kage. Kiri owns Jynx and Dragonair. Gyrados and Heracross are owned by Kyoi. Mato owns Smeargle and Politoed. Crobat and Victreebel belong to Viga. Jaba owns Gardevoir and Unown. Attack now."

* * *

"I still can't find him." Dark sighed, coming into Aidan's room and collapsing on the nearby bed. "He'll come back soon."

"I don't think so." Kellyn said, coming into Aidan's room holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"And what makes you think so?"

"This." Kellyn held up the piece of paper and Dark and Eureka looked. "Now we know where Ardos is."

"And Jovi!" Dark said. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Dark stared at the empty dock before him.

"My ride!" Dark cried in shock. "He stole my Robo Kyogre!"

"How else was he supposed to get to Shadow isle?" Kellyn muttered.

"Come on!" Dark stomped back toward the HQ lab. "We're taking my Lapras!"

* * *

Tora caught Dragonair, the last shadow Pokemon. He still has his shadow slash activated as he licked one of the sharp black claws that dripped with a dark liquid. He had attacked some of the Pokemon, managing to cut some.

The group of Cipher peons stepped back.

"What is he…?" One peon asked.

"Those are the eyes of XD002!" A second one cried.

"F-flee!" A third yelped. "Flee!"

The group fled as Tora deactivated shadow slash. He growled, before entering the building.

"Hey!"

Tora stopped near an elevator and looked behind him to see two Cipher peons.

The two Cipher peons put their left hands on their opposite hips, crossed their legs as they leaned on each other and put their right arms over each others' shoulders.

"We're the magnificent twins!" The one on the left said.

"Aoboshi!"

"And Akaboshi!"

"We're here to stop you, 1D078!" Both peons chorused.

"Hey!" Aoboshi cried, when he saw Tora walking closer to the elevator. "Don't ignore us!"

"I do not have time." Tora said, stopping. "Leave."

"We know all about you, Tora Fang." Akaboshi said, smiling.

Tora glanced at the twins.

"All about your past." Aoboshi said.

"Your secrets."

"…And your parents."

Tora faced the twins. "I have no parents. I am a tool for Master Ardos."

"So naïve." Akaboshi sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, brother. …Hey! I know! How 'bout we sing you a song, 1D078? This will fit you perfectly!"

"Oh, good idea, brother!"

Tora blinked calmly, his eyes expressionless, as rhythmic drums were heard.

"Deception." Akaboshi sang, popping up behind Tora.

"Disgrace." Aoboshi sand, popping up on the opposite side of Akaboshi.

"Evil as plain as the scar on his face." They both chorused, touching Tora's lightning scar on his snarled, swiping at them, but they both ducked and hopped in front of Tora.

"Deception." Aoboshi sand, as he and Akaboshi leaned on each other.

"An outrage!"

"He can't change his stripes!"

"Disgrace."

"For shame!"

"You know these outsider types!"

"He asked for trouble the moment he came."

"See you later, agitator!" Aoboshi pushed Tora away from the elevator.

"Deception."

"An outrage!"

"Just leave us alone!"

"Disgrace."

"For shame!"

"Traitor, go back with your own!"

"He asked for trouble the moment he came."

"See you later, agitator!"

Tora growled and headed back toward the elevator.

"Born in grief."

Tora stopped.

"Raised in hate."

He looked back at the twins.

"Helpless to defy his fate."

Tora shook his head, getting annoyed, and stepped onto the elevator.

"Let him run."

"Let him live."

Aoboshi and Akaboshi quickly followed after Tora and Aoboshi grabbed Tora's tail to stop him.

Tora snapped and shot a powerful shadow wind at the twins, who ducked. The attack hit the wall nearby as Aoboshi let go of Tora's tail.

"But do not forget what we cannot forgive." Akaboshi sang, glaring at Tora for almost hurting his brother.

"And he is not one of us."

"He has never been one of us."

"He is not part of us."

"Not our kind."

"Someone once lied to us."

"Now we're not so blind."

"For we knew he would do what he's done."

"And we know that he'll never be one of us."

"He is not one of us."

Tora stalked away from the twins, but they quickly followed after him.

"Deception."

"Disgrace."

"Deception."

"Disgrace."

"Deception." They both chorused, hopping in front of Tora to block him.

"That was awesome, brother!" Akaboshi said.

"Yep!" Aoboshi smiled.

"Now…let's get serious."

"Good idea."

They both pulled out an ultra ball and threw them.

"Go!"

Typhlosion, a large, bipedal Pokemon with a dark blue back and a beige front, roared, flames on the back of its neck flaring up.

"Meg." Meganium was a four footed dinosaur-like creature with a large, pink flower around its light green neck.

"Aoboshi owns Typhlosion." Tora said, his shadow instincts kicking in. "Akaboshi owns Meganium."

Tora charged at the two Pokemon and quickly put his hands on each of them, draining their energy. After that, he caught them.

Akaboshi and Aoboshi watched Tora stride past them, shocked at how fast Tora had done that.

Tora headed toward the elevator nearby and stepped on it, heading to the next floor.

* * *

"Thanks, Lapras." Dark said, returning the cute, plesiosaur-like Pokemon to its ultra ball. "Let's go. We don't know what's happening in that tower."

Kellyn, Eureka, Dark, and Umbreon looked up at the dark tower before them.

* * *

Tora growled when a peon appeared in front of him.

"1D078." The peon growled. "We meet again."

"I have use for only shadow Pokemon. If you do not have any, then leave."

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. After all, I'm the one that finished your adjustments."

"You are not in my database. Do you have a shadow?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The peon threw a Poke ball. "Go, Hariyama!"

"Haa!" Hariyama looked like a large sumo wrestler with three digits on each hand.

"Taito with a Hariyama." Tora held up his right hand. "Drain."

…_This is… _Taito thought, as his Hariyama got its energy drained. _…What I created! He's becoming…_

Tora caught the Hariyama.

…_Like XD002!_

Tora walked past the stunned Taito and entered the nearby elevator, heading to the third floor.

* * *

"Go, Exploud!"

Tora looked behind him after he had taken a couple steps forward once he had stepped off the elevator.

"Ploud!" Exploud was a large, bipedal Pokemon with a wide mouth.

"Koma." Tora said, seeing a peon behind the Exploud. He turned his attention back to the Pokemon, raised his hand, and started to drain the Exploud's shadow energy before he caught it. Tora headed toward the elevator across the room and stepped on it, going up to the fourth floor.

* * *

"Yo!" A peon said.

"1D078!" A second said.

Tora stopped near another elevator that would lead to the fifth floor.

"Now, let's get this started!" The first peon growled, as he and the second peon each pulled out a Poke both threw the Poke balls with a cry of, "Go!"

Nidoking, a large purple, dinosaur-like Pokemon with a sharp horn in the middle of its forehead, roared.

"Nido!" Nidoqueen, a smaller blue, dinosaur-like Pokemon free of a horn, growled.

"Nidoqueen belongs to Ebi, while Eki owns Nidoking." Tora once again drained both Pokemon's energy before capturing them and continuing onto the fifth floor. Tora stopped near the elevator that led to the sixth floor and looked around, waiting for a peon to appear. Thinking this floor was free of peons, he looked forward, then immediately hopped back when he saw two peons.

"We're here to greet you." The one on the left said.

"Yep! Hello, 1D078!"

Tora gave a small growl as the two peons each threw an ultra ball.

"Lan!" Lanturn looked like a cute angler fish with a large bulb on the top of its head and a small one on the back of the large one.

Omastar, an ancient ammonite-like Pokemon, chattered.

"Lanturn belongs to Genshi." Tora said, as he started to drain both Pokemon's energy. "Vira owns Omastar."

Once Tora had captured the Pokemon, he headed to the sixth floor where he stopped, seeing two peons. Without saying a thing, both peons each threw a Poke ball, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Cast!" Castform looked like a small gray raindrop shaped Pokemon that floated in the air.

"Grum!" Grumpig looked like a bipedal pig-like Pokemon with a spring-like tail.

"Ziba owns Grumpig." Tora growled, once again draining both Pokemon's energy. "Gore owns Castform."

Gore and Ziba looked after Tora as he headed to the nearby elevator and headed to the seventh floor.

* * *

Tora stopped when he saw a single person standing near the elevator that led to the eighth floor.

The peon smiled as he threw two ultra balls.

Masquerain, a four winged moth-like Pokemon, squealed.

"King!" Kingdra looked like a large seahorse-like Pokemon.

"Hane owns Masquerain and Kingdra." Tora said, draining the energy of both Pokemon before capturing them and continuing to eighth floor where he saw two peons, who immediately threw ultra balls when the caught sight of Tora.

"Lu-dicolo!" Ludicolo looked like a large duck-like Pokemon with a large lily pad on its head.

"Xa." Xatu looked like a tall bird with white wings crossed in front of its body.

"Ludicolo belongs to Nessa." Tora said, draining the Pokemon's energy and then capturing them. "Dendama owns Xatu."

Tora walked past Nessa and Dendama and stepped into the elevator, heading to the ninth floor, just one floor from the final room. Two peons stood near the stairs that led to the final room.

"You can't pass." The left one growled.

" 'Less you beat us." The right one said, as he and the other peon on the left pulled out an ultra ball and threw them.

"Stan!" Stantler was a light brown reindeer-like Pokemon.

"Donphan!" Donphan looked like a miniature elephant with armor covering its back.

"Dongor owns Donphan." Tora said, doing his job once again. "Kollin owns Stantler."

Kollin and Dongor looked at each other as Tora caught both Pokemon, then reluctantly move aside. Tora walked past them, heading toward a small hallway that had a door at the end.

"Welcome, 1D078."

Tora stopped, seeing two admins blocking the door to the room.

"We are Master Ardos's right hand men." The left peon said.

"We are…"

"Yusei."

"And Inu."

"We're here to stop your little adventure."

"You are not here to stop me." Tora said. "You are just delaying my meeting Master Ardos and I am getting annoyed. Show me your shadow Pokemon."

Inu and Yusei looked at each other, smiling.

"Let's show him, Yusei."

"So right, Inu."

Inu and Yusei each released three Pokemon, totaling six.

"Sun!" Sunflora looked like a small, cute sunflower-like Pokemon.

"Slow." Slowking had a colorful frill around its neck, a large shell on its head, and had its hand clasped behind its back.

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo looked like a slim, dark brown tree.

"Elect!" Electabuzz was yellow with black, thunderbolt shaped marks all over its body.

"Swellow!"

"Aerodactyl!" Aerodactyl was a flying reptile-like Pokemon with an arrow-shaped tipped tail.

" Electabuzz, Swellow, and Aerodactyl belong to Inu." Tora said. "Sunflora, Slowking, and Sudowoodo belong to Yusei." Tora looked at the Swellow. "…That Swellow. It is yours, Inu?"

"You said it was." Inu growled.

"Then you're the one…" Tora's amethyst-like eyes darkened into obsidian-like eyes. Tora looked at Inu. "You're the one who sent me that letter?"

"Huh?"

"The one who told me to come here alone to get Jovi?"

"I sent it. But I didn't write it. Yusei wrote it."

"I only listened to what Master Ardos told me to write." Yusei protested.

"Then do you know where she is?" Tora asked eagerly. "Do you know where Jovi is?"

"We don't know where your little girlfriend is." Yusei growled. "Now fight!"

Tora quickly checked his pockets. "I don't have any Pokemon. And besides, it's unfair. Six against one."

"He's not in his shadow mode." Inu whispered. "We have to do something to get him back in that mode."

Yusei thought about it. "Hmm…I remember that Master Ardos always used to say something and 1D078 went into that mode. …But I can't remember what it was. It had 'tag' in it, I know that."

"Tag."

"No. It was more like water tag or something."

"Oh. Shadow tag?"

"No. Maybe…dog tag?"

"Dog tag? What kinda tag is that?"

"How should I know? I'm just guessing, okay?"

_What are they doing…? _Tora wondered, as the two admins started to bicker. The six Pokemon sighed at their masters' idiodicy.

"Whoa!" Tora quickly jumped to the side when the Swellow flew at him. "What the-?" Tora kept dodging, getting closer to the stairs with every one, as the Pokemon all started to attack.

"I remember!" Yusei suddenly cried. "It was demon tag!"

Tora froze near the top of the steps, then flipped backward and landed at the bottom of the steps. He looked up at Yusei, Inu, and the six shadow Pokemon.

"There!" Yusei said, pointing at Tora. "See how his eyes are almost fully purple?"

Inu nodded.

"That shows that he's almost done gathering the shadow energy for XD002." Yusei shivered. "Those eyes are exactly like XD002's. Why don't we help things along, Inu?"

"Yeah!" Inu nodded eagerly.

Inu pointed at Tora and he and Yusei both cried, "Go!"

All six Pokemon growled and charged at Tora.

* * *

"How many floors are in this place?" Dark asked, as he, Kellyn, Eureka, and Umbreon headed to the second floor after fighting through a horde of non-shadow Pokemon Cipher peons.

"Well, judging by how tall and wide it is, I'd have to say 9 floors." Kellyn said. "And then the room at the top."

"So, 10 floors." Dark said.

"No, 9 floors and the room at the top."

"Right. 10 floors."

"No. The top floor isn't considered a floor."

"How so?"

"You know that room on Citadark isle? Where you battled XD001?"

"Yeah."

"It's as big as that. The side of the room opens, too. Apparently, Ardos took some of the plans from that room for this room. So, in conclusion, it does not count as a room!"

"All right. No need to get snippy. I was just saying."

"By the way, Kellyn." Eureka said. "Do you know what side it opens up on?"

Kellyn thought about it. "Well…the flat side of the building."

"Which is…?" Dark asked, getting frustrated with Kellyn's answers.

"Hmm…well…since the room in on the left side of the building, I'd have to guess the left."

"Great deduction, Sherlock." Umbreon sighed, shaking his head.

Dark, being the only one to understand Umbreon, chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kellyn asked.

"Nothing."

"What…? Come on, tell me!"

"Let me think about that…no."

* * *

Tora drained the Swellow's energy, hopped back when the Aerodactyl charged at him, and caught the Swellow. He watched the Aerodactyl and the Aerodactyl watched him. Both of them waited for the other to make a move. Finally, the Aerodactyl charged at Tora using shadow rush, obviously frustrated with waiting. Tora swiftly shifted his body to the right, dodging the Aerodactyl's attack easily and gabbed the back of the Aerodactyl's neck. He drained the energy and caught the Aerodactyl.

Inu and Yusei stepped back, startled, as Tora walked toward them.

"Move." Tora growled.

Quickly, Yusei and Inu moved aside and Tora walked into the large room. The door closed behind him as he took a few steps forward.

"Welcome, 1D078." A male said, stepping out of the shadows at the far end of the room.

The man had slicked back blue hair that reached his shoulders, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a blue robe with gray patches dotting it. He stood near a large machine with a claw-like contraption connected to the side of it.

Tora blinked, staring straight at the man. "Master Ardos."

Ardos smiled slightly. "Hello, Tora."

* * *

**Dah, it's Ardos. . I hate him. DX R and R, please.**


	8. Tora's sacrifice!

Ch. 7- Tora's sacrifice

**Yeah.**

* * *

"Welcome to Shadow isle. I hope you remember this place."

"This island I remember. I do not remember this tower."

"And yet you made it up here to the final floor. But…isn't she why you came here in the first place?" Ardos swept his hand to the right and Tora glanced in that direction. Tora's amethyst eyes once again darkened back to black when he noticed who was in the cage.

"…Jovi?"

Jovi looked toward Tora and her eyes widened in a mix of shock and delight. "Tora?"

"Jovi!" Tora ran toward the cage.

Ardos watched silently as Tora hugged Jovi through the bars of the cage and she returned the hug.

Tora looked down at Jovi. "What are you crying for?"

"I'm so happy to see you, Tora! I didn't think you'd come!"

"Has he hurt you? Done anything to you?"

Jovi shook her head. "He's been very nice actually."

"…Why didn't you think I would come?"

"I don't know." Jovi shrugged slightly as Tora stepped back a little. "…It was kinda lonely without you. I thought I wouldn't make it without you, so I just…gave up hope. …Or something."

"You're wrong!"

Tora's sharp answer startled Jovi, making her flinch slightly.

"When you're gone…when we're apart, I'm the one who can't stand it! In fact…I think…I was even lonelier than you! All those times when you went to Dr. Kaminko's when we were young…I didn't what to do. It's like…everything fell apart in front of me. But when you came home…it was like…a ray of sunshine. Even back when we were kids…I loved you. I was the one always being saved. …If I had just held on tighter to you, none of this would have happened." Tora put his forehead against one of the bars. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Jovi put her left hand on Tora's right hand and Tora looked at her. "I had never seen a helicopter before, so I guess the curiosity got the better of me. I should've never gone near it. So…stop blaming yourself. Okay, Tora?"

"Why are you giving me a second chance? I haven't been a very good boyfriend! I should have been watching you carefully! That never would have happened if I had! So why are you-"

"I believe that every person deserves second chances. …Except for Ardos. Not for people like him. So, please stop blaming yourself."

"She's right." Ardos said, and Tora and Jovi looked at him. "But why don't you show her your true nature?"

"…What nature?" Tora asked. "What do you mean, Ardos?"

"I mean this. Why don't we play some demon tag, 1D078?"

Tora's eyes turned amethyst. Slowly, he stood up and started to walk toward Ardos.

"Where are you going, Tora?" Jovi asked, grabbing the back of Tora's jacket.

Tora looked at her, his eyes turning back to obsidian.

"Demon tag, 1D078." Ardos growled.

Tora looked back at Ardos, his eyes turning amethyst.

"…Tora?"

Tora glanced down at Jovi, his once again changing to obsidian. He looked back and forth between Ardos and Jovi, his eyes flickering between amethyst and obsidian. Finally, his eyes rested on Ardos and he started to walk toward him.

"Tora…?" Jovi asked, as she lost her grip, confused at Tora's reaction. "Why are you going toward him…? He's the bad guy! Tora?"

"Mi…"

"…Pla…"

Jovi looked down to see Pluplu, Thunder, Lightning, and Mimi near her cage. "Pluplu! Mimi! Thunder! Lightning! There you guys are! Where have you been?"

"Mi…!" Mimi growled, as if to say, "Shh!"

"I think it's time you met XD002, 1D078." Ardos said, as Tora stood beside him.

"Yes, master."

_…Master…?_ Jovi wondered curiously. _What does he mean?_

"Well, then." Ardos smiled, as the wall beside him and Tora opened up. "Come on in, XD002."

A shadow darted up and landed at the entrance to the new opening.

_That's…!_ Jovi thought, seeing the Pokemon. _Mewtwo!_

Mewtwo had a human-like posture, but also had many feline features. His body was grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. Mewtwo had three digits on each appendage, purple eyes, and two short ears.

_Master._ Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Mi…" Mimi carefully walked in front of the cage as Pluplu, Lightning, and Thunder stayed near the side.

"Mimi, what are you-"

"Mi!" Mimi ran into the cage, then backed up and repeated the process. "Mi! Mi! Mi!"

Mewtwo glanced in their direction and raised his left hand.

_Shadow psychic._

"Mi?" Mimi looked at Mewtwo as he was suddenly slammed into the side of the cage. "Mii!"

"Pla!" Lightning ran out from her hiding spot and shot a thunder attack at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo didn't flinch from the attack as he lost his focus on Mimi.

"…Pla?" Lightning went to Mimi's side and looked at him worriedly.

"Mi…"

Pluplu and Thunder crept out from their hiding spots and stood by Lightning and Mimi.

_Pathetic rats_. Mewtwo raised his hand again, ready to launch another attack.

"Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looked at Ardos.

"Leave them alone. They are of no use to us. All we care about now is making you into a powerful shadow Pokemon."

Mewtwo slowly lowered his hand. _Yes, master._

"Good. 1D078."

Tora looked at Ardos.

"Go get the rats."

"Yes, Master." Tora walked over to Lightning, Mimi, Pluplu, and Thunder.

"Pla?" Lightning asked.

"Pla." Pluplu growled, her fur bristling as she looked at Tora's cold eyes.

"Tora, what are you doing?" Jovi asked, as he picked up the four Pokemon and headed back to Ardos. "Tora! Answer me!"

Tora stopped halfway back to Ardos and glanced back at her. "I am not Tora. I am 1D078, Ardos's experiment. You have the wrong person, human."

"…What?" Jovi asked, as Tora continued toward Ardos. "Tora…what's wrong with you?"

Tora stood in front of Ardos.

"We have no use for them." Ardos said. "Dispose of them."

"Yes, master."

_This is perfect!_ Ardos thought, as Tora headed over to the opened wall. _He's got so much shadow energy now that not even the girl can taint him anymore._

Tora held Lightning and Mimi over the edge of the floor, as well as Thunder and Pluplu. "Goodbye."

* * *

Kellyn stopped, looking out a nearby window when he saw something.

"What is it?" Eureka asked, as he went to the window and opened it.

Kellyn quickly scanned the trees and saw a Swellow. He lifted up his right arm. "Capture on!" He said, and the capture disk shot out of its slot.

"Swell?" The Swellow looked at Kellyn as the capture disk started to circle around it.

"Vatonage!" Kellyn moved two of his fingers down and then up. "Ha!"

The Swellow glowed white as it was captured and the capture disk went back to Kellyn. "Swell!"

"Swellow! Capture those Pokemon!"

"Swell!"

"What's going on?" Dark asked, walking up to Kellyn and Eureka.

Eureka shrugged. "Dunno."

"Let's go, Kellyn!" Dark snapped. "We're on the fifth floor! This is no time to fool around!"

"I'm not fooling around." Kellyn sad, as the Swellow flew back up and landed inside the room.

"Swell." Swellow gently laid four small Pokemon on the floor.

"Those are-!" Dark said.

"Are these Jovi's and Tora's Pokemon?" Kellyn asked.

"Pluplu and Mimi." Eureka said, as Kellyn released the Swellow, which flew outside. "And Thunder and Lightning!"

"How'd they get outside?" Dark asked.

"They were falling." Kellyn said, carefully picking up the four Pokemon. "That's why I captured that Swellow."

"But who would…?" Eureka started, before Dark interrupted her.

"I'll give you one good guess." Dark growled. "Come on, let's go!"

Dark started to run and Kellyn and Eureka followed after him.

_Tora…!_ Dark thought. _We've got to hurry-! Or…_ Dark remembered the conversation that he, Kellyn, and Eureka had with Nett a few weeks ago.

* * *

_"It's not a fear of what may happen to Orre." Nett said. "But a fear of what may happen to Tora."_

_"What do you mean…?" Dark asked. "I don't understand."_

_"I mean…if Tora really is a tool to be used by Cipher to help XD002 become an unpurifyable shadow Pokemon, how are they going to do it? Merge Tora and XD002? No, they're not that advanced. But what if they had a machine that could drain the energy from Tora's body, kinda like the purify chamber, and transfer it to XD002?"_

_"…That could be true." Kellyn muttered. "But what would that have to do with-"_

_"I'm afraid that the strain might be too great for Tora to handle."_

_"What would that mean…?" Dark asked curiously._

_"It might mean that…Tora won't make it. What I'm saying is, I'm afraid that if Tora's energy is drained, then his body will shut down, unable to take the pressure of having what has been a part of him for so long taken away."_

_"So, you mean he might…?" Eureka questioned._

_Nett nodded. "Yes. He might."_

* * *

_Tora…!_ Dark thought, as he, Eureka, Kellyn, and Umbreon came onto the sixth floor. _Please be okay!

* * *

_

Tora stood beside Ardos again.

"Good boy, 1D078." Ardos patted Tora's head. "Now, why don't we play some demon tag. Who's the demon?"

"I am."

"Who's the prey?"

"Your Pokemon."

"Then let's play." Ardos threw 5 ultra balls as Mewtwo stood on his other side and 5 Pokemon appeared in a line before Ardos, Mewtwo, and Tora.

"Blaze!" Blaziken was a tall, fighter-like Pokemon with some characteristics of a chicken. A small ring of fire blazed around both of its wrists.

Salamence roared.

"Agg-ron!" Aggron was a large, steel dinosaur-like Pokemon with two sharp horns on its head and a thick, heavy tail.

Latias squealed. Latias was a bird-like dragon Pokemon vaguely resembling Lugia. The lower half of her body was red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet similar to a Crobat's. There was a blue triangle shaped ring on her chest. Her white and red arms could be tucked into her body when she was flying. The upper half of Latias's body was white. She had triangle shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. Her eyes were a golden yellow.

Latios squawked. Latios had the same body shape as Latias, but a larger build. The lower half of his body was blue and featured the same triangle shaped marking on his chest, only it was red. The upper half of his body was gray instead of white. Latios also had flatter ears and narrower eyes than Latias. There was a gray spot in the middle of Latios's blue face in the shape of a teardrop. Latios's eyes were a fiery red.

"Begin." Ardos ordered.

Tora crouched down a little, waiting for the Pokemon to make a move. After a few seconds, Blaziken charged at Tora. When he got close, Blaziken suddenly ducked, his clawed hands glowing with a dark energy. Blaziken started to strike Tora relentlessly, releasing the dark energy with each strike. Tora tumbled backward from the attack, but immediately got onto his feet, and dashed at Blaziken. He copied Blaziken's shadow combat, forcing the fowl Pokemon to its knees. While Blaziken was down, he drained the Pokemon's energy and caught it. He then glanced at the other four Pokemon and faced them. He made a motion for them to attack, but he did it tauntingly.

Salamence and Aggron both looked at each other, then back at Tora. They gathered dark energy in their mouths before shooting a black beam at Tora. Tora dodged the first shadow blast, then countered the second with a shadow blast of his won, causing the two attacks to collide and create smoke.

Latios and Latias looked at one another, nodded, and they both turned invisible.

Tora glared at the Salamence and Aggron as the smoke cleared, growling. Frustrated, he charged at both Pokemon. The Aggron and Salamence both shot another shadow blast at Tora, but Tora jumped up and landed on Aggron. He placed his hand on Aggron's head and started to drain the energy. Salamence powered up a powerful amount of shadow energy in its mouth, getting ready to use shadow cannon.

Tora hopped off of Aggron once he had drained the energy and caught Aggron.

Salamence fired its attack at Tora, who was defenseless in midair.

Ardos gave a frustrated growl. 1D078 lose so easily? Were the shadow Pokemon that strong…? Or was he just that weak?

_Master. _Mewtwo said, sensing his owner's distress._ Look._

Ardos glanced at Mewtwo, then looked toward the opening in the wall as Tora shot at Salamence. "…He survived?"

Tora placed his hand under the Salamence's chin, managing to flip the heavy Pokemon onto its back, and started to drain the energy. Once he was done, he hopped off and caught Salamence.

"Stop hurting them, Tora!" Jovi cried. "You don't have to listen to Ardos!"

Tora ignored Jovi completely as he searched for Latias and Latios. "You are not allowed to hide." Tora said. "That is not how demon tag is played." Tora took a step back and grabbed something.

Latias squealed in pain as she lost her ability to turn invisible.

"Found you."

Latios squawked angrily, turning visible, as Tora drained Latias's energy. Angry, Latios gather shadow energy above him which morphed into a large, black bird.

Tora dropped Latias as the bird soared at him. Tora grunted when the bird phased through him and froze, unable to move.

Taking his chance, Latios soared at Tora.

Tora slowly shifted his right arm.

Latios squealed loudly as he neared growled, grabbing Latios once he was close enough, and started to drain his energy.

"Yes!" Ardos cried. "That's it! Now, capture them!"

Tora dropped Latios beside Latias and watched them.

"Why aren't you capturing them? Go on! That's your job!"

"…I can't."

"What? Are you defying me? Your spirit belongs to the darkness, but your soul belongs to me! Now capture them!"

"But that's just wrong." Tora looked at Ardos, his eyes black.

_…He broke free of the darkness? At this stage?_

Tora looked back at Latias and Latios. "Capturing them is like…" Tora crouched down, putting a hand under Latios's and Latias's chins. They both opened their eyes and glanced up at him. "…Chaining down a ghost. You're free to go. Go on."

Latios squawked, looking at Latias, who squealed in response as they both started to levitate. They both looked at Tora, then flew outside and turned invisible.

Tora smiled, standing up, then suddenly remembered something. "Jovi." He turned and headed toward the cage, where he crouched down in front of Jovi. "You okay?"

Jovi slowly nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening.

Tora smiled, making Jovi want to forget everything but him.

_I will not lose!_ Ardos thought furiously._ I am not losing at this stage in the plan!_

"Tora…" Jovi said. "I don't understand what's happening at all."

"I don't understand either. But we'll get out of this. Trust me."

"Tora…" Jovi reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "I want you to have this."

Tora looked at the necklace that she held out and slowly took it to get a closer look. A teardrop shaped blue gem hung at the end of the necklace. Tora looked up at Jovi. "…A sapphire? Oh, I couldn't…"

"It's yours. I want you to have it." Jovi smiled. "It's my gift to you."

"Jovi…" Tora was about to kiss Jovi when a large, mechanical hand grabbed him around the waist. "What the-?"

"Tora? !" Jovi asked, gripping his left wrist as he gripped hers.

"I will not fail when I've gotten this far!" Ardos growled, shifting a lever down and the mechanical arm that led to the claw-like contraption, which was open, moved backward. "You will give up your shadow energy, 1D078!"

Jovi grunted, trying to pull Tora toward her as Ardos tried to pull Tora toward himself.

"Let go, Jovi!" Tora cried, seeing how she strained to keep a good grip on him as she pushed against the bars of the cage. "I'll be alright!"

"But, Tora-!"

Tora smiled reassuringly. "I'll be alright. Trust me."

Jovi stared at Tora, then looked away. Slowly, she loosened her grip and Tora was dragged into the claw contraption, which immediately closed around Tora, but left large room.

Tora looked down at Ardos. "What is this?"

Ardos grinned. "Your retribution."

"…Huh?"

Dark red lines surrounded the claw, preventing escape, as the machine whirred and the claws started to spark.

"Draining commencing." A female voice said. "0%. 1%."

Tora screamed painfully as he felt like his body was being torn.

"5%."

"Tora!" Jovi cried.

* * *

Dark stopped.

"What is it…?" Eureka asked, as she stopped and looked back at him.

Kellyn and Umbreon stopped as well.

"Dark?" Kellyn asked.

"Something's wrong." Dark said. "Tora…he's in trouble! Come on! We're almost there! Just two floors to go!" Dark started to run and Kellyn, Eureka, and Umbreon ran after him, trying to catch up to him.

_Tora! _Dark thought worriedly.

* * *

"Tora!" Jovi yelled, gripping the bars of the cage as she leaned closer, hearing Tora's agonized screaming.

"15%." The female voice said. "16%."

Ardos smiled and looked at Mewtwo. "Can you feel the power, Mewtwo?"

_Yes._ Mewtwo closed his eyes, then opened them, dark energy tinting them. _I can feel the power flowing through me! It feels so good!_

"Good. That's how it's supposed to feel."

"Stop it!" Jovi cried. "You're hurting Tora!"

Ardos snorted. "You think I care? All he was was a tool for me! From the very beginning! I needed him only for this purpose! I will surpass my father and my goody-goody brother!"

"You're sick!"

"People weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange. Now…" Ardos looked back up at the machine. "Let's raise the level." Ardos shifted a lever up.

"Calculating…" The female voice said. "Level 1 boosted to level 2. Power drain at 25%."

Tora screamed loudly as the pain intensified.

"Toraaa!" Jovi wailed, shaking the bars of the cage.

Groaning, Tora opened one of his eyes and glanced at Jovi. He forced a smile as if to say, 'I'm fine.'

"32%. 33%."

Ardos smirked, raising the power level once more.

The machine sparked and the dark red lines thickened.

"Power increased from power level 2 to the final power level. Power level 3. 50%. 55%."

Tora gritted his teeth, groaning in pain. _I can't stand this! _He thought. _It's like I'm being torn to shreds!_

"Tora!"

_I'm making Jovi worry. Why do I always do that? I'm such a horrible boyfriend. She doesn't deserve me._

A tear slid over Tora's scar.

_I wish I could have told you how I felt a long time ago…when we were kids. I want to tell you that I was always jealous of you and Adon being together. I felt like he was stealing you from me. That's why I always fought with him. I was jealous. But now when you need me the most, I can't be there. Why? Have I done something to offend Arceus? What have I done to deserve this? I'm sorry, Jovi. I'm so sorry!_

"Tora…."

Tora opened his right eye and glanced at Jovi, who was watching him with frightened eyes. _…I love you, Jovi. You don't know how much._

"70%."

Tora closed his eye, groaning quietly. He tightened his grip on Jovi's necklace, determined not to let it go, no matter what. _You're special, Jovi. That's what grew on me. You were the one who saved me. You became my first friend. That's what I love about you. I love you, Jovi Fang!

* * *

_

Dark stopped and looked toward the direction of the final room.

"Now what is it?" Kellyn asked, getting annoyed with Dark's frequent pausing.

_Oh no…_ Dark thought. _…I hope this feeling is wrong. Please, Tora…_

"Dark..?" Eureka asked. "What's wrong?"

Dark looked at Eureka. "…It's nothing. Let's go. Now. We're only ½ floor away!"

Kellyn and Eureka looked at each other, confused.

* * *

"98%."

Ardos put his hand on a lever.

"99%."

Mewtwo opened his eyes.

"100%."

The machine automatically shut down and Tora fell on one of the claw's rungs.

"Tora!" Jovi cried.

Tora made a weak noise somewhere in-between a grunt and a groan.

Ardos watched, smiling, as Tora slipped from the rung.

"Tora!" Jovi yelled, when Tora's body struck the ground. "Tora!"

* * *

**Yeah! ... *Ahem* R and R, please.**


	9. Crystal tears!

Ch.8- Crystal tears

**Dahg...nothing to say.**

* * *

Jovi looked at Tora's lifeless body, waiting for him to show her some sign that he was all right, but he didn't move as he lay on his side facing her. "…T-Tora…?"

"Pla!"

Jovi looked down to see Lightning. "Lightning?"

"Pla!" Lightning backed up and charged at the cage using volt tackle.

* * *

"Hey."

"What?" Dark stopped, looking back at Kellyn.

"I just noticed that Tora's Plusle is gone."

"Who cares?" Dark asked, exasperated. "Let's just continue! We're almost at the top!"

* * *

"Thanks, Lightning!" Jovi said, as the bars to the cage shattered.

"Pla!"

Jovi ran toward Tora and crouched by him with Lightning by her side. She gently shook Tora. "…Tora…? Tora, are you okay? Tora?"

Dark, Kellyn, Eureka, and Umbreon entered the room.

Ardos glanced at them, standing beside Mewtwo. "Welcome, snagger Dark. You just came in time to see probably the most pathetic scene in history."

Dark glared at Ardos.

"Dark…" Eureka touched his arm and Dark looked at her. She pointed ahead of her and ark glanced in that direction. He gasped, seeing Jovi shaking a motionless Tora.

Dark shook his head. "No…"

"This isn't funny anymore, Tora!" Jovi said. "I don't like this game! I need to see your smile! Smile!"

Tears dripped onto Tora's face.

"Smile and tell me…it will be okay…" Jovi lowered her head as she started to cry. "Please…"

Jovi failed to notice that in Tora's right hand, the string of the necklace was tangled between his fingers while the sapphire gem lay on in the middle of his palm.

"This isn't happening." Eureka said, clinging to Dark's arm. "Tora can't be…"

"…What do we do now?" Kellyn asked. "Mewtwo is now a full shadow Pokemon…"

Pluplu, Thunder, and a weak Mimi hopped out of Kellyn's arms and headed over to Jovi, Lightning and Tora.

"…Mi?" Thunder asked, looking at his master. Thinking he was merely asleep, he gave off a small electrical jolt to try and wake him up as usual, then he did it again and then again. Pluplu, Mimi, and Lighting joined in, trying to get Tora up. After a few minutes of trying, they all gave up and tears formed in Lightning's and Thunder's eyes.

Dark headed over to the small group and crouched by Jovi, who was sobbing quietly.

"Jovi…" He said gently.

Jovi stopped crying.

"Jovi…I think…"

Jovi suddenly shifted and hugged Dark as she started to cry again. Startled, Dark slowly hugged her back.

"He said he'd be all right!" Jovi sobbed. "I heard him! He said he said he'd be alright! …But he's not."

Dark hugged Jovi tighter, closing his eyes as he started to cry. "Tora…you…you idiot…you're such an idiot."

Eureka joined the group, trying to comfort both Jovi and Dark.

Kellyn stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, then he also joined the group, Umbreon following.

"This is all very touching." Ardos said. "But I'm also afraid I have no time for this."

"You!" Dark stood up angrily, glaring at Ardos. "You did this! It's all your fault! Murderer!"

Ardos crossed his arms across his chest, smiling. "Really now? I don't think you have a right to say that."

"Why not?"

"Mewtwo."

_Yes, master. _Mewtwo stepped in front of Ardos.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want, huh?" Dark asked. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!"

Mewtwo smirked, floating a few above the ground.

Dark snarled, opening his Charizard wings and flying up to Mewtwo's height.

"Umbreon!" Dark said.

"Bre?"

"Protect everyone!"

"Umbre!"

Dark shot at Mewtwo with quick speed.

Mewtwo simply raised a hand.

_Shadow psychic._

Dark was thrust back by the powerful move, but immediately regained his balance and shot a powerful blast of fire at Mewtwo.

Kellyn watched in awe as Mewtwo deflected the overheat with another shadow psychic and shot it back at Dark, who used quick attack to dodge.

_Amazing. _He thought. _I get to see a Pokema in action._

Dark flew at Mewtwo using quick attack. Mewtwo waited till Dark got close, then countered with shadow combat.

"Dark!" Eureka cried, when Dark fell from the sky.

Dark flipped over and soared along the ground, before flying up and facing Mewtwo.

Mewtwo smiled. He was just beginning to have fun.

Dark growled. He wasn't going to lose. He would have his revenge.

_Why do you hesitate? _Mewtwo mocked, flicking his tail. _Are you scared of me?_

Dark narrowed his eyes.

_You should be. I am the most powerful shadow Pokemon in history! I know all the shadow moves! Don't believe me? Here! Try a shadow bird on for size!_

Dark dodged the shadow bird attack. Suddenly, the bird turned around and phased through Dark from behind.

_Oh, I didn't mention that you can't dodge that attack._

Dark snarled and shot at Mewtwo angrily using quick attack.

Mewtwo moved to the side. _You bore me. Why don't I bind you?_

Dark grunted when his arms were forced behind his back and across his wings.

Mewtwo watched Dark as he fell, then used shadow psychic to soften his landing.

Dark struggled to break free of the shadow psychic binding his arms, as Mewtwo flew closer to him. Mewtwo raised a hand, powering up a shadow sphere. _Let's finish this._

Mewtwo was about to launch his attack when a human-shaped blast of fire struck him.

"That was fire blast." Kellyn said, wondering where the attack had come from.

"The cavalry has arrived!" A male sang. "Thank you very much."

"Why can't you just enter places normally, Yasashii?" Another male asked.

"I'm not normal."

"You're right. You're not. You're abnormal. How exactly are you my older brother again?"

Everyone looked to see 6 males standing at the entrance to the room and 1 female as well as an Umbreon and an Espeon.

Espeon was a cute, lavender feline Pokemon with a forked tail and a jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"Ueki?" Dark asked. "Yasashii? Mushra? Cou? …Odd?"

Ueki smiled. Ueki was 25 with spiky green hair and golden eyes. He wore brown shorts, a white shirt, and had a white stripe across his face.

Mushra grumbled, his arms folded across his chest.

Cou waved.

Odd flicked his Persian tail, his black eye expressionless. Odd had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue jeans, a black shirt cut at the shoulders, and a dog tag around his neck.

Yasashii was Ueki's older brother. He was 30. Yasashii had the same hair color as Ueki, as well as the same eye color, but was 6 feet, 5 inches taller than Ueki, and wore a dark brown kimono. He was also free of the stripe that crossed Ueki's face.

The other boy was four inches taller than Ueki and had spiky black hair, yellow eyes, a thin black tail with a star shape at the end and a ranger uniform. An old scar crossed his left knee.

The girl, Ai, was Ueki's girlfriend. She had red hair in two short ponytails, blue eyes, a blue skirt, an orange shirt with a purple short-sleeved jacket over it, red shoes, and a red choker necklace with a black circle in the middle around her neck.

"…Who's he?" Eureka asked, as Ai joined the small group.

"Hiruko." Kellyn said. "The fifth top ranger. He's a Luxray Pokema. He save Almia from Team Dim Sun. …But…why did he come?"

Hiruko glanced at Kellyn and smiled.

"Ready, guys?" Hiruko asked.

The group nodded and transformed into their respective Pokemon.

Ueki changed into a Sceptile, a large green bipedal gecko-like Pokemon with a thick, palm tree-like branch tail and two leaves like swords on the side of its arms near its wrists.

Yasashii changed into a Blaziken.

Cou transformed into his Flygon form.

Mushra changed into a Primeape, an ape like Pokemon with metal bracelets around its wrists and ankles.

Odd changed into a Persian.

Finally, Hiruko transformed into a Luxray, a black dog-like Pokemon with yellow eyes and a star at the end of its tail.

_Duh! _Dark thought. _Why didn't I think of that?_

Dark changed into his Charizard form and stood up, breaking shadow psychic's power.

Mewtwo looked at the Pokema.

_You think calling on a few friends will help? _He asked. _This doesn't scare me. I'll kill you all._

Mushra snorted. "We'll see about that." He ran at Mewtwo, powering up a cross chop attack by crossing his arms in an X shape.

"You fool!" Hiruko snapped, chasing after him. "Wait!"

Mewtwo smiled as Mushra got closer, powering up a shadow cannon attack.

Mushra jumped into the air, hoping to strike from above.

Mewtwo raised his arm and aimed at Mushra.

Hiruko tackled Mushra out of the way, but got in the line of fire.

Mushra sat up angrily, rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for, you-" Mushra stopped and looked around, searching for Hiruko. He spotted him laying near a wall that was close by.

"You idiot!" Cou hit Mushra with his tail. "Look what you did!"

"Ow!" Mushra hopped up and faced Cou. "What was that for?"

"For rushing in! You would've gotten severely injured if Hiruko hadn't…"

"What? I had him right where I wanted him!"

Ueki sighed. "Whatever." He charged at Mewtwo and hopped into the air, powering up a solar beam attack.

"Might as well join the party." Yasashii said, and ran at Mewtwo, who was powering up another shadow cannon attack. "Toxic!"

Yasashii shot unsanitary sludge at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo raised his free hand and deflected toxic with a shadow sphere.

"Okay…" Yasashii growled, his right foot surrounded in flames. "Blaze kick!"

Mewtwo simply grabbed Yasashii's leg. Ignoring Yasashii for the moment as Ueki shot a powerful green beam at him, Mewtwo countered with shadow cannon. Both attacks clashed, but Mewtwo quickly overpowered Ueki and the attack hit him, slamming him into the ceiling. Mewtwo looked at Yasashii as Ueki hit the floor and his eyes glowed a dark purple as he let Yasashii go.

"Hey!" Yasashii was lifted into the air and slammed into the ceiling.

Groaning, Ueki got onto his knees, shaking his head. He looked up just in time to see Yasashii falling toward him.

Mushra and Cou stopped bickering as Yasashii slammed into Ueki and decided to call a truce as they both faced Mewtwo.

"I'll handle him."

Mushra and Cou looked as Odd walked up to them.

"He's annoying me." Odd growled.

"Uh-oh." Cou sighed. "It's black Odd."

"Hmm." Mushra said, looking around. "It looks like they're down, but not out. Otherwise, they would have reverted back to their human forms."

"Right." Dark agreed, coming up to stand beside him. "You should thank Hiruko."

"Why?"

"He saved your life."

Mushra looked away with a growl. "Whatever." He grumbled.

Odd glared at Mewtwo, before he shot a shadow ball, a dark ball of energy, at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo easily countered with shadow sphere and both attacks clashed together.

Odd charged at Mewtwo as smoke appeared from the two attacks and jumped into the air, his tail glowing silver.

Mewtwo looked shook his head, getting halfway up. He looked ahead of him and saw Odd coming toward him.

"Well…Hiruko's down again." Cou sighed. "And so is Odd."

"Mewtwo is too powerful for single attacks." Ueki growled, coming up to the group with Yasashii beside him. "We need to attack simultaneously."

"Ueki's right!" Mushra agreed. "It's 5 of us against 1 of him!"

"We're not out." Hiruko growled, coming up to the group. "Now it's 7."

"Dark." Odd touched Dark's arm.

Dark sighed. "Hello, Odd."

Odd sat beside him.

"We need to come up with a good plan." Hiruko mused, sitting down and putting a paw to his mouth. "Mewtwo's good at offense as well as defense. It's even worse that he's a shadow, since normal Pokemon aren't strong against them. He uses shadow cannon to attack and shadow psychic to both attack and defend. He uses shadow sphere to counter simple moves like shadow ball and shadow bird to make an opponent flinch. For once, I'm at a loss. I like head on attacks like you, Mushra. But this time we need to be a calculating team. Okay, I think I have it. Now, listen up…"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at the group of Pokema, wondering what they were up to.

"Got it?" Hiruko asked.

The group nodded.

"Good. Team A, attack!"

Ueki and Mushra ran at Mewtwo. Ueki activated his leaf blade attack by sharpening the leaves on his wrists and Mushra made illusionary copies of himself using double team.

Hiruko watched as Mewtwo focused his attention on the two attacking Pokema.

"Okay. Team B, charge!"

Everyone else ran at Mewtwo.

Odd covered everyone with a green shield, protecting them as they readied their attacks.

Yasashii activated a blaze kick, while Cou readied a thunder attack. Dark used quick attack, while Hiruko sharpened his claws and surrounded them with a dark energy, using shadow claw.

Mewtwo looked at the other 5 Pokema after managing to use shadow combat on Ueki and a shadow psychic on Mushra. Mewtwo smirked at the challenge.

"Now, Odd!" Hiruko said.

Odd released his protect and activated iron tail.

Ueki and Mushra shook off the attacks and joined the group.

Mewtwo shifted to the side, dodging Yasashii's blaze kick and used a point blank shadow cannon.

Ardos ducked at Yasashii struck the wall behind him, then continued to watch the fight, amused.

Mewtwo grabbed Mushra's wrist, stopping the brick break attack and slammed Mushra into an oncoming Dark, then attacked both of the with a shadow cannon. Mewtwo countered Ueki's bullet seed with a shadow sphere and used shadow psychic to slam Ueki into Odd, who yelped in shock. Mewtwo hopped backward, dodging Cou's thunder, then struck him with a strong shadow wind.

Hiruko dodged Mewtwo's shadow blast and jumped into the air. Hiruko's attack stopped a few inches from Mewtwo's chest as Mewtwo easily grabbed Hiruko around the throat. Mewtwo smiled and slammed Hiruko into the ground. He raised his free hand and activated shadow combat.

"Hiruko!" Kellyn cried, when the floor surrounding Hiruko crumbled under the pressure and collapsed. "Hiruko!"

Dark shook his head, standing up, and looked up just in time to see the floor around Hiruko cave in. quickly, he ran to the hole and looked down, searching for Hiruko. He finally spotted him, but the lower half of Hiruko was covered in a mountain of rubble. Dark growled and glared at Mewtwo, his eyes white.

"What's happening…?" Eureka asked, as fire surrounded Dark.

"I think that's…" Kellyn said, as the other Pokema slowly stood up. "I think that move is blast burn!"

Dark ran at Mewtwo, the flames intensifying.

Mewtwo snorted and dodged the attack.

Dark looked behind him, flames actually dripping from his teeth. Immediately, he turned around.

_You're annoying. _Mewtwo said, before striking Dark with a shadow cannon.

"Come on!" Mushra growled, looking at Odd, Cou, Yasashii, and Ueki. "We gotta do something!"

Dark stood up, standing near a wall. He shook his head, then glared at Mewtwo, the flames still surrounding his body.

"That's not any blast burn I've ever seen though." Kellyn said. "…Maybe it is blast burn…but the power's too great for Dark to handle. Blast burn is one of the most powerful fire type moves there is."

Mewtwo appeared directly in front of Dark and used shadow psychic to press him against the wall.

_You amuse me, human. _Mewtwo said. _But I am out of patience. This might give you a headache._

Mewtwo head butted Dark harshly and deactivated shadow psychic. Stunned, Dark slid to the ground and changed back to his human form.

"We still have a chance." Mushra said. "There's 5 of us against 1 of him. He's got to be tired by now. So, we attack as a group."

"We tried that." Ueki sighed. "It didn't work. Why do you think this is any different?"

"We'll attack from all sides. Use any attack you want. So, ya ready?"

The group nodded."Then let's get to it!"

The group charged at Mewtwo from different directions, all powering up different moves.

Mushra used cross chop, while Odd readied a shadow ball. Cou powered up a fire blast, while Yasashii shot an overheat and Ueki readied an iron tail.

Mewtwo looked at the Pokema surrounding him as they all charged at him.

_Your games are beginning to bore me. _He sighed, floating up into the air and dodging Cou's attack, as well as Odd's. Unfortunately, Cou's attack struck Odd, while Odd's attack struck Cou, knocking them both out.

Mewtwo countered Yasashii's overheat with shadow blast and Mushra's cross chop with shadow psychic. He dodged Ueki's iron tail by simply moving to the left.

Getting annoyed, Yasashii charged at Mewtwo, readying a blaze kick.

Mewtwo glanced at him and then grabbed his leg.

Yasashii smiled and shifted his body so that his free leg struck the side of Mewtwo's neck, making Mewtwo let go. Yasashii landed on the ground as Mewtwo struck a nearby wall.

Ueki looked at his brother. "Where'd you learn that move?"

"From your ninja buddies." Yasashii grinned.

Ueki gasped, suddenly thinking of something. "Umbreon!"

"Bre!"

"I need you!"

Mewtwo snarled and shot a shadow canon at Yasashii, striking him. Yasashii slammed into the bars of the broken cage that had once held Jovi and slid to the ground, transforming to his human form.

Ueki crouched down and Umbreon hopped onto his back as Ueki made a hand sign.

"What's he doing?" Kellyn asked, confused at what was going on.

"He's going to use a move that Kiba taught him." Ai said. "Just watch him."

"Man beast clone!" Ueki growled, and Umbreon transformed into Ueki and Ueki's nails sharpened as well as his teeth, making him look like a beast. Umbreon hopped off Ueki's back. They both started to rotate their bodies simultaneously as they charged at Mewtwo. "Fang over fang!"

Mewtwo simply used shadow psychic to pause Umbreon's and Ueki's attack. He looked at them both before thrusting them back and slamming them into a wall close to Yasashii. Umbreon changed back to his original form, whimpering, as Ueki changed back to human.

"Esp!" Espeon immediately went to her mate's side and touched him worriedly.

Mushra growled, looking at Ueki, then at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo smirked, looking at the opposition before him.

_Well? _He taunted. _What are you waiting for, you big chicken?_

Mushra snarled, charging at Mewtwo with cross chop activated. "You're gonna regret ever making me angry, you idiot!"

Mewtwo closed his eyes, ducked as Mushra got close, then used a harsh, point blank shadow combat.

Mushra struck a wall on the opposite side of the room, then fell on his hands and knees, panting.

_Still fighting…? _Mewtwo asked.

Mushra looked at Mewtwo, growling, before collapsing out of exhaustion and reverting to his human form.

_I thought not. _Mewtwo smiled.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't own Naruto. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	10. Last stand!

Ch.9- Last stand

**All right, second to last chapter. **

* * *

"Oh no…" Eureka said, shaking her head. "They're all down…"

"Now what?" Ai asked, as Jovi clung to Eureka.

_It is decided!_ Mewtwo cried. _I am the most powerful Pokemon there is! Everyone will bow before me!_

"You're just a big bully!" Jovi blurted. "That's all you are, you jerk!"

Mewtwo glared at her, making her shrink closer to Eureka. _…What did you say to me, human?_

Jovi trembled against Eureka, scared.

Mewtwo slowly walked toward the group.

Umbreon stood in front protectively.

_Be gone._ Mewtwo shifted his left arm to the side.

Umbreon yelped as he was thrust toward a wall and slammed into it.

"Umbreon!" Jovi cried.

Lightning, Pluplu, Thunder, and Mimi quickly replaced Umbreon.

_I thought we got rid of you rats._ Mewtwo growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Pla!" Lightning said. "Pla! Pla pla! Pla pla! Pla pla pla!"

_Don't tell me what to do._ Mewtwo struck all four with a shadow psychic attack and they landed near Umbreon. Mewtwo looked down at Jovi. _Now…_

"Don't you hurt her!" Ai growled, quickly standing in front of Jovi and Eureka. Kellyn joined her.

Mewtwo snarled. _Out of my way! _He physically struck both of them with his hand, knocking both of them down.

"Ai!" Eureka said. "Kellyn!"

Mewtwo kicked Tora out of the way and grabbed Jovi's arm.

"Let her go!" Eureka cried.

_No. _Mewtwo struck Eureka with a shadow sphere.

"Eureka!" Jovi wailed as Mewtwo put his free hand around her throat. "Ai! Kellyn!"

_Now what did you call me, human?_ Mewtwo's grip tightened as he lifted Jovi above him. _Answer me!_

"Tora! Tora, help me! He's hurting me!"

_Someone's…hurting her…?_ Tora wondered hazily. _What's going on? Why is everything dark? Why am I hurting?_

"Tora!"

_Jovi. I've got to protect her! I have to! I need to stand up! Please give me strength!_

The blue gem in Tora's palm flashed.

_Please give me strength, Jovi!_

"Tora!"

The gem suddenly glowed brightly, blinding Mewtwo, who dropped Jovi and shielded his eyes.

_What is that?_ He asked.

The glow soon faded.

Mewtwo shook his head and looked in Tora's direction. _…What was that?_

"…Tora?" Jovi asked.

Mewtwo looked at Jovi, growling. _Human, I want you to answer me before you get hurt!_

Tora's fingers twitched slightly.

_Fine._ Mewtwo growled, aiming his hand at Jovi. _Then you shall die._

Mewtwo was about to fire a shadow cannon when a thunder attack shot between him and Jovi.

"If you ever try to lay a hand on my girl again…." Tora snarled, standing in front of Jovi. "I'll kill you."

"He's alive?" Ardos asked. "No! That power drain should have killed him!"

"Tora!" Jovi cried, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"…I think I was. But I'm not sure…how I came back. Here." Tora held out his right hand. "I want you to have this back."

Jovi looked at the crumbled sapphire gem.

"…Oh. It's broken. I'm sorry. I thought I protected it well enough."

"That gem wasn't actually a sapphire."

"It wasn't?"

Jovi shook her head. "Big brother sent it to me during his five year tour, but I never showed it to you. He said it was the tear of a Ho-oh."

"Hmm…this is what brought me back to life!"

Mewtwo growled, backing up.

Tora looked around. "What happened here?"

"A long story. But it's all Mewtwo's fault!"

Tora stared at Mewtwo, then looked at Jovi. "Jovi, stay here."

"Will you be alright?"

Tora nodded. "I'll try to be."

Jovi looked at the ground, then quickly kissed Tora.

"…What was that for?" Tora asked.

"We didn't get to last time. I just want to make sure."

Tora smiled, then kissed Jovi's forehead. "Stay out of the way, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you, you know that pudding that mysteriously vanished one day?"

"Yeah?"

"I ate it."

"What? That was mine! You-"

Tora kissed Jovi. He smiled when he pulled back. "You're hilarious."

Jovi blushed in anger. _I can't tell if he's being serious or romantic._

Tora faced Mewtwo as he stood up from his crouching position. "Let's do this, Mewtwo!"

_I think it's time I got serious_. Mewtwo said, activating shadow sword. _Come at me, 1D0788._

"I am not 1D078! It's Tora!" Tora charged at Mewtwo using volt tackle. "Got it memorized, Mew-duh?"

Jovi looked as Eureka, Kellyn, and Ai slowly sat up. "You're okay!"

"What happ-" Eureka started, before looking ahead. "Is that Tora?"

"Yep!" Jovi smiled.

"I thought he died." Ai said and Kellyn nodded.

"The necklace I gave him apparently brought him back to life." Jovi explained.

Eureka watched as Tora and Mewtwo fought. Tora gracefully dodged Mewtwo's shadow sword attack and countered with flamethrower or iron tail while Mewtwo used his shadow sword to block. "It looks like they're…dancing. …Or something."

"It's kinda pretty." Ai agreed. "If it wasn't a matter of life and death."

Jovi nodded.

_This is bad… _Ardos thought. _When Tora was out of the way, it was a piece o f cake. Now that he's back, he might ruin my plan!_

Mewtwo's shadow sword clashed against Tora's iron tail. They both backed off and clashed again and then again. Tora backed off as he and Mewtwo prepared to clash again, but Mewtwo startled Tora by firing a shadow sphere at him. Tora shifted to his right, dodging the attack, then gasped when Mewtwo appeared in front of him. He had no time to defend as Mewtwo swiped his shadow sword, slashing the wires to the snag machine and deeply cutting Tora's left arm.

Tora backed off, holding his injured arm. He moved his left arm to make sure it was okay, then glanced down at it. Why wasn't his arm moving? What was wrong with it?

Mewtwo smiled and took his chance.

Tora looked ahead of him as he was struck by a powerful shadow psychic. He tumbled backward and stopped near the edge of the open wall. Panicking, Tora tried to pull himself up as he started to slip. He stopped slipping when he placed his feet against the side of the building, but was already more than halfway out.

_This will finish it. _Mewtwo raised his hand toward Tora.

"Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looked at Ardos.

"Enough."

_But master…_

"I said enough!"

_…Yes master…_ Mewtwo lowered his hand as Ardos walked toward Tora.

"Now why does this look familiar…?" Ardos mused, stopping in front of Tora.

Tora looked up at him. He was totally vulnerable. Ardos could just push him and…

"Oh, now I remember." Ardos crouched down, smiling. "This is the way your parents looked before they died."

"…What…?"

"Oh, you don't know…? Don't you remember? That Nett kid said your parents died."

Tora looked at the floor, trying to remember.

_"We found out that Tora's been with Ardos since he was three." Nett said._

_"What about Tora's parents?" Dark asked. "Where are they?"_

_"Well…they had already died. No…they were murdered. For some unknown reason, they were killed and Ardos "Took" Tora in…"_

Tora looked up at Ardos. "Are you saying that you…?"

"I am the one who killed your parents, Tora."

"…He was the one…?" Kellyn asked, confused. "The one who…"

At that moment, Tora didn't care about anything. He didn't care about the who, the what, the where, or the when. All he could ask was, "Why? …Why did you kill my parents? Why did they deserve to die?"

"They were both humans!" Ardos snapped. "There were two humans with a Pokema for a child! And yet they were happy! They seemed happy to have you, a Raichu Pokema, as a son! It made me sick! Humans and Pokema are not meant to be together! There aren't even supposed to be Pokema! They mess up the balance of the world! Pokema are outcasts!"

Dark and Mushra opened their eyes slowly.

"Half-breeds!"

Cou and Odd, as well as Umbreon and Dark's Umbreon, opened their eyes.

"Freaks!"

Yasashii and Ueki sat up, shaking their heads.

"And demons!"

Hiruko's eyes glowed as he opened them. Growling, he pushed the heavy block of broken floor off his body and hopped back into the room. He went down on his right knee as he held his left when he felt a sharp pain. He looked at his knee and that it was bleeding. His old scar had opened up.

"You think I took you in because I liked you? I hate Pokema! I only needed you for my plan! I never once like you! You were supposed to die! That's what was supposed to happen when you went into that machine. Your sacrifice was supposed to be the dawn of a new era where Mewtwo and I were going to rule side by side, Pokemon and human! That's all it should be! Pokemon and humans together! Pokema are diseases! Glitches! You're not one of us!"

Tora remembered now. He remembered that the Cipher minions had talked about him behind his back. They hated and despised him. They wanted him dead. But that was wrong.

"Pokema aren't diseases!" Tora cried. "They aren't glitches! You think Pokema like being hated? That's why we try to fit in! Pokema and humans can live together in peace! Just like humans and Pokemon can! Pokema have feelings, too! They feel pain, sadness…and love! You're totally wrong about Pokema! We're human just like you!"

Ardos bared his teeth. "No, you're not! And now you shall meet the same fate as your parents!" Ardos stood up.

_I can't do anything!_ Dark thought, as Ardos slowly started to push Tora with his foot. _I'm out of energy!_

Ardos backed off when he was shocked by a thunder attack and glared at Hiruko.

"Leave him alone!" Hiruko growled, slowly standing up.

Ardos growled.

_How can he…_ Ueki thought, watching as Hiruko took a step forward. _…Still have enough energy to use an attack and get up?_

Ardos smiled. "What are you going to do? Looks to me like you're-" Ardos stopped, looking at Hiruko's eyes. "He's unconscious and yet he's standing?"

"He barely knows what's happening…" Kellyn said. "…But he's fighting by instinct."

"Hiruko's amazing…" Eureka said.

"Yeah…he sure is." Kellyn agreed.

"Are you ready?" Hiruko asked.

"I am impressed…somewhat. I suggest you stay out of this. If you haven't noticed…"

Hiruko took another step toward Ardos and wobbled.

"…You can barely stand."

"Enough." Hiruko unexpectedly charged at Ardos, despite his injury.

Ardos backed up, dodging Hiruko's punches.

_Now's my chance!_ Kellyn thought, quickly running over to Tora. "Grab my hand!"

Tora looked at Kellyn's outstretched hand as he held onto the edge with only his right hand. He looked down at his let arm, remembering that he couldn't move it. "…I can't."

"You can't? Sure you can. Here. I'll pull you up." Kellyn grabbed Tora's right wrist and started to try and drag him up. He managed to get Tora up halfway when a shadow sphere struck him, forcing him over the edge.

"Kellyn!" Eureka cried.

"Grab my left wrist!" Tora said without thinking.

Kellyn grabbed Tora's wrist and Tora gave a surprised yelp when he slid down, once again holding onto the edge of the building with his right hand.

"I can't hold on!" Kellyn said. "Grip my wrist!"

"I can't! My arm won't move! I don't know why!"

"What?"

Tora closed his eyes, trying to hold on as he started to slip.

_I got you._ Espeon said telepathically, using psychic to lift Tora and Kellyn up and put them on the floor.

Kellyn sighed, letting go of Tora's wrist. "Thanks."

_No problem._

Hiruko attacked using iron tail, but Ardos dodged.

"I don't like head on fights." Ardos sighed.

Hiruko struck Ardos with iron tail and he slammed into the wall near Kellyn and Tora.

Tora and Kellyn looked at the fallen Ardos, then at Hiruko.

Hiruko took a step forward, growling, then collapsed.

Tora continued to watch Hiruko, before he looked around the room and looked at everyone else. _They all fought… _Tora thought. _…So hard. I didn't do anything like that. I've got to somehow stop Mewtwo. But…how? _Tora looked at the machine nearby. He smiled._ That's it! _

Tora stood up. "Yo! Mew-for-brains!"

Mewtwo snarled, glaring at Tora.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as Tora made taunting noises.

_Shadow sphere!_

Tora dodged the attack and looked behind him as it hit a tree. "Aw, so close, peanut. So close."

"What are you doing?" Kellyn asked.

"Improvising. Just get everyone out of the way."

"…Okay." Kellyn said slowly, standing up.

Mewtwo looked in Kellyn's direction as Kellyn headed over to Hiruko.

"Hey!"

Mewtwo looked back at Tora when he was struck with a thunder attack.

"I'm over here, stupid!"

Growling, Mewtwo charged at Tora.

"What is he doing?" Dark asked, as Kellyn helped him up.

"Improvising is what he said." Kellyn answered as he helped Dark over to Eureka and the others.

"Then he must have a plan."

Tora dodged another shadow sphere and landed on the top of the broken cage as Kellyn helped Yasashii out. "Aw, you getting tired? What happened to all those shadow cannon and shadow blast attacks like before? I'm not impressed."

_You insolent-!_ Mewtwo growled. _Shadow cannon!_

Tora jumped down, dodging the attack. "Wow, you're as pathetic as Mushra when he's battling against Dark."

Dark laughed.

"If I had the energy to hit you right now, I would." Mushra threatened.

Tora dodged another attack. "What was that? You throw all your attacks like a magikarp!"

Mewtwo snarled and raised his arms above his head.

Tora tauntingly skipped to Mewtwo's left, getting closer to the machine as Mewtwo powered up a shadow cannon attack. Mewtwo yelled, firing the strong attack.

"What's Tora doing?" Dark asked. "If he doesn't dodge-!"

Tora was struck by the attack and slammed into the side of the machine near the control panel.

Mewtwo powered up a shadow sword and charged at the defenseless Tora.

_Please work._ Tora touched the On button with his right hand._ Come on! Power up!_

Mewtwo stopped in front of Tora, raising the dark sword above his head.

_Come on! Work! Work you stupid machine!_

Mewtwo looked behind him when the claw opened up and the hand shot out and grabbed him.

_What is this?_ Mewtwo asked as the hand drew him into the claw and the claw closed._ Let me out this instant!_

"This is…" Tora pushed the lever up. "Your retribution…"

"Tora!" Jovi cried, when Tora slid down the side of the machine. She ran to his side as the machine started to drain Mewtwo's shadow energy. "Tora?"

Tora opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

Jovi sighed. "You scared me there for a minute."

"…I scared myself."

Ardos shook his head, sitting up, then looked at the machine and gasped. "No! My creation! What are you doing to my wonderful XD002?"

"55%."

"We're turning him back to his original state." Dark said.

Kellyn walked up to Ardos, having finished getting everyone to safety. "Ardos, you're under arrest."

"70%."

"Everyone okay….?" Cou asked, looking at everyone in the small group.

"The only ones with serious injuries are Hiruko and Tora." Ai said. "Everyone else just has minor cuts and bruises."

"And aching bodies." Yasashii put in.

"95%."

"Jovi…?"

"Yes…?" Jovi looked down at Tora.

"Can I sleep now?"

"As long as you don't die on me."

"Okay. I'll try."

"100%."

The machine shut down and Mewtwo landed on one of the rungs, then jumped down.

…_What happened?_ He asked, looking around. _Where am I?_

Kellyn walked up, having already put Ardos in handcuffs.

"A long story. But we're just glad that you're back to normal, Mewtwo. You can leave now."

Mewtwo blinked, confused as to what was going on.

"You guys!" Jovi suddenly cried. "Something's wrong with Tora!"

Kellyn immediately went to Jovi's side and started to check Tora, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"He's going into shock." Cou said, slowly standing up. "Come on. Let's try and find a hospital or Pokemon center. I think it's his arm."

* * *

Cou finished checking over Hiruko.

"You're good. Just keep taking this medicine so you don't get infections and wrap the wound in clean bandages every day."

Hiruko nodded and stood up.

"Oh, and use the crutches I gave you. I don't want you walking on that leg."

Hiruko sighed, but nodded. He looked at Kellyn as he put the crutches under his arms and leaned on them. "You coming, Kell?"

"Sure, Hiru. My mission's over anyway. Dark." Kellyn looked at him.

"Yeah?" Dark glanced at Kellyn.

"Take care. And tell me how Tora is. Okay?"

"Sure."

Kellyn smiled and walked away with Hiruko by his side.

"Well…we might as well go, too." Cou sighed.

"What?" Dark asked. "Why?"

"We only came here to help you. That's all."

"Yeah." Ueki nodded. "I'd like to get back to Sinnoh."

"Oh…well, it was nice seeing you. Come back soon and visit."

"Sure." Cou said, as he walked away with Ueki, Yasashii, Ai, Odd, and Mushra following.

"Umbre."

"Umbre!" Ueki's Umbreon said.

"Esp." Espeon nodded.

"Bre." Dark's Umbreon smiled.

Ueki's Umbreon and Espeon ran off and caught up with the retreating group.

"Pla…" Lightning sighed.

"Mi…" Thunder agreed.

Lightning, Thunder, Pluplu, and Mimi sat beside Jovi, who was sitting beside Dark. They were all at a Pokemon center in Gateon port after dropping Ardos off at the police station in Pyrite town. Eureka had headed back to the HQ lab to tell everyone what happened.

"Big brother…?"

"Hmm?" Dark looked down at Jovi.

"What are they doing to Tora…?"

"Um…well…you see, they're trying to fix Tora's left arm."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out. When they're done, they'll come out and tell us how it went. Tora will be fine. Don't worry about him, okay?"

Jovi nodded, still looking at the ground as she slowly swung her legs back and forth.

A male with light blue hair and silver-gray eyes walked up to the small group.

Dark stood up. "How'd it go, doctor?"

The doctor sighed and motioned for Dark to follow him.

Dark followed after the doctor, who led him to a nearby hallway.

"Well?" Dark prompted.

"The surgery went perfectly fine. He's going to be okay."

Dark sighed.

"It's his arm I'm worried about."

"…What's wrong with it?"

"Well…it's paralyzed. He can't move it. He'll have to go to therapy and other things. There's another doctor who will explain everything."

_…Paralyzed?_ Dark thought. _His left arm is paralyzed….for life?

* * *

_**Chahhh...yeah.**


	11. The ending!

Ch.10-The ending

**The end. :D**

* * *

Tora sat at a table across from a dark haired doctor, who was working on his left arm. Tora had his jacket off, showing a scar near his left shoulder.

"So if I learn these exercises for his hand…we can do them at home, too?" Lily asked curiously, standing nearby.

"Yes." The doctor said. "The more he does them, the faster his progress. If family members can help, it's ideal."

"All right, then. Pease teach me how to do them." Lily watched intently, making Tora nervous.

"And Tora, you can continue to work out the rest of your body while we're working on this arm, okay? We also want you to get regular short-wave treatment…massage…and attend hydrotherapy…"

"Okay." Tora muttered, as the doctor put a weird brace on his arm.

"And please try to wear this brace at all times…it should help to keep your arm from stiffening up."

* * *

"Come on, Mimi, thunder!"

"Thunder, counter with your own thunder!"

Both attacks collided.

"Come on, Jovi!" Tora said, facing her in a Pokemon battle. "Your Pokemon aren't going to get stronger if you use attacks that can easily be countered or absorbed by lightning rod."

"This is my first battle. I don't know what to do!"

Tora sighed, shaking his head. "All right, let's take a break." Tora headed over to the nearby fence close to the HQ lab.

Jovi quickly followed him and sat on his left.

It was quiet for a while as Lightning and Thunder hopped onto Tora's lap, while Mimi and Pluplu hopped onto Jovi's.

"..So, how's your hand…?" Jovi asked curiously, looking at Tora.

"The same."

"…Oh." Jovi looked away. _Of course it would be… _She thought. _It's only been a couple of days._

"…I think that this…" Tora muttered, holding his left arm. "…Is my punishment…for everything I've done…"

"Punishment…?"

"And maybe, living with this still doesn't make up for everything…and if it does…maybe I'm getting off too easy…but living with it, and being strong…is all I can do. So, I'll keep going."

"I see. …I think."

"Hey, why don't we get back to training? Don't you want to make Mimi and Pluplu strong?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then, come on!"

Dark watched from the window of the HQ lab as Tora and Jovi started to train again. He remembered the conversation he had had with the dark haired doctor.

"_Doctor…if he sticks with his therapy, will he really be able to move his arm again?"_

_"Well, there's always a chance for full recovery…when we operated, our priority was to save his life, not his arm. In fact, his condition was so severe, we weren't able to finish reattaching all the nerves…so he'll need follow-up surgery when he's in better shape."_

_"I see…well, between the therapy and the surgery, do you think he'll be able to continue his Pokemon training?"_

_"Well…before he worries about something like that, he needs to just concentrate on getting back to a normal life."_

"Hey, Dark!"

Dark looked behind him to see Eureka.

"Phone call for you."

Curious, Dark headed inside Aidan's room and picked up the phone, which was off the hook. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dark."

"Kellyn? What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask how Tora was doing."

"…Oh."

* * *

"He can't use his left arm? Wow, that's tough."

"He seems okay with it."

"Is he attending therapy?"

"Yep. So, how's Hiruko?"

"Fine. He's off the crutches."

"Already?"

"He's a fast healer. You know, the wound on his leg was first a burn. Then, he got it cut from climbing the peril cliffs."

"…And now this. I'm surprised that he can still walk on it without limping."

"Well, tell Tora and everyone else I say hi."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Later."

* * *

Dark looked up from reading a book a few nights later to see Tora and Jovi standing in his room. "What do you guys want?"

"We wanted to ask you something." Tora said.

"Yes?"

"We wanted to know if you could travel to different regions…" Jovi said shyly, hiding slightly behind Tora. "…Entering contests for duos."

Dark shrugged. "I don't really care. As long as Tora can continue his therapy and come back here for follow-up surgery. If you can do the exercises, you can do what you want."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jovi tackled Dark in a hug. "Thank you, big brother!"

"You've said that a thousand times. But…you still have to ask mom. I'm not the boss here."

* * *

"I don't see why not." Lily said, after Tora and Jovi asked again. "As long as you be careful of strangers."

Jovi cheered and Tora easily picked her up in his right arm and swung her around in joy.

* * *

"Bye!" Jovi called, waving as she and Tora walked away from the HQ lab a few days later.

Dark, Eureka, Lily, and Prof. Krane stood out front, seeing them off.

"Don't forget to call!" Eureka said, waving. "Or write!"

"We hope to see you soon!" Prof. Krane said. "Bye!"

"Be good to each other!" Dark cried. "No fighting!"

The group continued saying goodbyes until they couldn't see Tora and Jovi anymore.

"Think they'll be okay?" Eureka asked, looking at Dark.

"Jovi's got Tora and Tora has Jovi. What else do they need?"

"I don't know. Us?"

"No. We have each other." Dark put an arm around Eureka. "And it's time they grew up."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, that hurts."

Eureka smiled and they both laughed.

* * *

5 years later…

"Dad! Come on!"

"Uncle Tora and Aunt Jovi are coming on soon!"

"Daaad!"

Dark grunted when two somethings tackled him. He turned over, pulling the covers over his head. "Taka, Tama, let me sleep! I'll record it later."

Two boys around five pouted, crossing their arms across their chests. They both had spiky flame-colored hair and black eyes. The boy on the left, Taka, had red shorts and a black headband around his head. Tama, the boy on the right, had the opposite. Black shorts and a red headband. They both looked at each other and grinned, hopping off of Dark's bed.

"Ready, brother?" Taka asked, as they both put their hands against Dark's back.

"Ready."

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" Taka and Tama chorused, shoving Dark off his bed. They both laughed when Dark yelped as he hit the floor.

"Your father isn't up yet?" A 25-year-old Eureka asked, coming into the room.

Taka and Tama shook their heads and said, "He wants to sleep in! He's going to miss Uncle Tora's and Aunt Jovi's performance!"

"Come one." Eureka lightly kicked Dark. "It's almost 2 o' clock. You can't sleep all day."

"I can and I will." Dark muttered, curling up in his blankets.

Eureka sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but…" She grabbed a nearby vase and dumped the water on Dark, who immediately sat up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come up, dad!" Taka said, as he and Tama tackled Dark once more.

"You promised!"

Dark looked down at his sons pouting faces and sighed. "You're right. I did. All right." Dark stood up, putting Taka under one arm and Tama under the other. "Let's go."

Tama and Taka cheered as Dark walked out of his room with Eureka behind him and headed for the lounge room.

* * *

Taka and Tama giggled as two Eevee crawled over their bodies playfully as they sat in front of the TV. Umbreon sat nearby with Mushra's female Umbreon as they both watched their kittens play. Dark and Eureka sat at a table nearby, watching the TV.

"And up next it's Tora and Jovi from the Orre region!" The female MC cried.

"Here they are." Dark said, as an 18-year-old Tora and Jovi walked onto the contest stage.

"Lightning!" Tora said.

"Mimi!" Jovi ordered, as she held Tora's left hand.

"Double thunder attack!" They both cried, pointing with their right hands.

Lightning and Mimi unleashed the attacks, which formed a sparkling heart.

"Oh my, that's pretty!" The Hoenn region nurse Joy said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.

"That shows how deep their and their Pokemon's love is." Mr. Contesta said.

"Hey, dad?" Taka asked.

"Yes, Taka?" Dark sighed.

"What's that thing on uncle Tora's left arm?"

"It helps him run super fast." Dark lied. "The button on it allows him to shoot laser beams."

"Oooh!" Taka and Tama said.

"They'll believe anything." Eureka sighed.

"They're boys." Dark said.

"We're not boys." Taka said. "We're Siamese if you please."

"We are Siamese if you don't please." Tama sang.

Dark and Eureka started to laugh as Tama and Taka started to sing 'We are Siamese'.

Umbreon's and Mushra's Umbreon's Eevee joined in as well. Dark sighed as Eureka put her head against his shoulder.

"Things are peaceful." Eureka said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Dark sighed.

Eureka chuckled and kissed Dark as Taka and Tama continued to sing. "Of course things will stay peaceful."

* * *

**Ze end. Hope ya liked. R and R, please.**


End file.
